Under Conveniently Inconvenient Circumstances
by Neko-Chan in Wonderland
Summary: COMPLETE Mayuko's life has always been complicated by Hatori Sohma. But it's not HER fault she's head over heels for him. But then some inconvenient circumstances lands her conveniently living in the same house as him. Sexual tension? Oh yeah.HatoriMayu
1. A Minor Inconvenience

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket.

**A/N:** Yay a new Fruits Basket fan fiction!!!! I just HAD to after I read the ending!! UWAH. (Sentimental!) Anyway, enjoy. I'm thinking to add more pairings in as I go. Thanks to Cutee2054 for the inspiration. I think it's kind of what happens in between the breaking of the curse and the cutting of Mayuko's hair.

* * *

Mayuko Shiraki had never been a very lucky person. Her life was pretty dull and repetitive, the usual for an underpaid, single schoolteacher. If that was the case, then why did emotionally complicating things ALWAYS happen to her at the most inconvenient circumstances?

First there was the whole Kana incident with Hatori, and then dating Shigure, and then the embarrassing things that happen with her and Hatori CONSTANTLY. This includes her crying like a baby in public in front of him. Even though he didn't seem to mind, it was still mortifying. On top of that, Shigure and her mother were constant demons, plotting to get her a man.

Plus there was Hatori himself, as kind and caring as ever… not to mention criminally good-looking. He could never just let her forget about him. Whenever she would get sick, Shigure would hear about it from the kids, and Hatori would never be spared the news from Shigure. And just like that, Mayuko would receive a phone call from Hatori asking if she was okay, or if she wanted him to stop by and check her. She would madly blush at the thought and refuse immediately, insisting she was fine through a few coughs. Sometimes he even swung by with chicken soup and some medicine. Such incredibly sweet behavior made her resent him even more.

Besides that, they were still friends, and aside from occasional drinking parties with the trio (plus Mayu and Mine), Hatori and Mayuko still occasionally went out for coffee or chatted over the phone like normal friends would. Each time she would hang up the phone, or return home, she would sigh and sigh again.

When had things gotten so complicated? It became painful to even talk to this man who she loved so much, but he didn't even regard her as a woman.

"I'm so glad we're friends" When he had told her that he had no idea how much it crushed her heart just as she thought she was getting closer to him. Friends. Man this sucks. 

She sighed again. Here she was, nearly twenty-eight and still living on her own in an apartment three blocks from her parents house—a crappy apartment, at that. Well, it was all she could afford with her wage teaching those ungrateful kids. Well, still, she couldn't lie to herself. As much as she complained, she loved her job. Her kids meant a lot to her, especially this year's class, with Honda and the Sohma cousins.

But she sure could use a better income.

That's when it happened. It was something that might have been what caused a whirlwind of change in her life. As she was grading papers at her dining table, something cold dripped onto her hand. She paused in the middle of a note and looked down at it. _Water…?_

She looked across the table and many such droplets adorned its surface. She looked up and two more promptly fell on her face. "What the—?" She hurriedly shoved the papers into her bag to avoid further damage, and stood up to observe the ceiling. Dark spots of wetness adorned most of her ceiling. "WHAT THE—?"

At this point, on cue, the phone rang. Mayuko looked at the caller ID and groaned. It seemed like every trouble in her life had a telepathic connection to Hatori. She picked up the phone after a moment of hesitation.

"Hey Hatori-kun, what's up?"

"Hi Mayu-chan." Hatori's voice floated through the receiver.

Mayuko smiled. It seemed that recently, Hatori's voice held a certain light tone it was missing before. He seemed more like he was happy. On top of that, just a little while ago, he had started calling her Mayu-chan again. Plus he called her more and more often, over trivial things like a simple "How are you?". All those things, however small, created bursts of happiness inside her, not letting her lose hope for him. "Hatori-kun, about the movie that you lent me, it—" _Drop, drop_ "GODDAMN IT!"

"Mayu-chan, are you okay?" Hatori asked nervously from the other side.

"No, I'm fine—" _DROP, DROP_ "—MOTHER FCKER—NO, I DON'T MEAN YOU, HATORI-KUN!"

"Mayu-chan, are you SURE you're okay? What's going on there?" His voice now held an obvious tone of concern.

"No, it's okay, don't worry about me!" Mayuko laughed nervously.

"No, I'm worried." He replied firmly.

"Ah, I have to go, I'll talk to you about the movie later, okay?" She said hurriedly.

"Um, okay… Bye."

"Bye!" She said cheerfully, before slamming the phone down with a glare. "THE LANDLORDS GONNA GET HELL FROM THIS TENANT!"

* * *

After having an argument with the landlord, who apologized about rusty pipes, Mayuko returned to find her whole floor ankle-deep in water. She rolled her eyes. "Things can't get any worse…" She grumbled before walking around the corner and straight into someone wearing a suit. She pulled back… "S-sorry, I—" …to see Hatori looking straight at her. _Never mind, things just got a whole lot worse._

"H-HATORI-KUN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE??" She yelled, blushing like crazy. He didn't need to see her in such a condition.

"Why are you yelling?" He scoffed. "I was worried, so I came to check on you. Now I see that it really WASN'T nothing."

"Yeah, we're having some issues with the pipes on my floor." She said with an irritated voice, crossing her arms across her chest. "Good for nothing apartment… They have to replace all the pipes—it's' going to take a month!" She growled. "God where the hell am I going to stay, my parents sure don't have any space. Maybe I should ask Kana? AH, but she just got married what a nuisance that would be!" She ranted for a while, rubbing her temples.

"Aha, I see the problem." Hatori nodded. "Well, in that case, since I just moved into another apartment outside of the main house, there's room for you there. Come stay with me until the pipes are replaced."

Mayuko cursed her big mouth. "T-that's really not necessary, Hatori-kun, I'm sure I'll manage." She waved her hands nervously.

"No, really, Mayu-chan, I insist." Hatori shook his head, and took her hand. "I'll even drag you if I have to." He added seriously (although she assumed he was joking, knowing about his very dry sense of humor).

All her protests ceased when she became aware that he was holding her hand. His hands were cool, but not cold, rather refreshing. Her heartbeat quickened.

"Well, then, it's settled." Hatori smiled, before pulling her into her apartment. "Go on, pack up your stuff, I'll wait here."

"W-Wait, I didn't agree to—!" Mayuko came back to her senses as he released her hand, but looking at his face, grinning rather evilly back at her, she knew there was no escape. She sighed. "Okay, I'll just be a little while. I'd offer you a seat, but my couches are soaked, so I'm offering you an umbrella to protect you from the damn dripping." She twitched as she glared at the ceiling.

Hatori chuckled. "That's okay, just pack up quickly."

"Thanks, Hatori." Mayuko smiled gratefully before disappearing into her room. She quickly pulled out a duffle bag and threw in as much crap as she could, making to take all the necessary items—toothbrush, underwear, work bag, etc. Finally she grabbed her cell phone, and recorded a new message on he answering machine requesting everyone to call there.

She emerged to see Hatori still waiting at the doorway, scanning her apartment. Seeing her, he smiled and waved a hand. "Come on, let's go."

Mayuko took one last look at her apartment and sighed. "God must hate me." She sighed at last, before closing and locking the door.

* * *

Yay, first chapter. Hopefully I'll update this one more often, LOL. And I just got a lecture from my special ed teacher of a mother and have decided to share. Don't drink or do drugs, because if you do, you'll have retarded babies. Don't forget to review:D 


	2. Hatori, Mayu, And A Single Bed

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket, BUT I DID FINISH THE SERIES!

**A/N:** I think I'm going to love this fic, mostly because I love this pairing.

* * *

The car ride was filled with a tense silence, Mayuko looking pointedly out the window—away from him, and Hatori driving in silence. The only sound between them was the radio playing low on some news station. 

_If this is what a car ride is like, imagine what LIVING with him will be like!_ Mayuko thought nervously, heart hammering.

"Are you okay getting to work from my house or do you need me to drive you?" Hatori broke the silence suddenly, causing Mayuko to nearly jump.

"N-no it's fine, I can take the subway is walking distance!" Mayuko replied frantically, thinking about all the questions she would get if Hatori drove her to work everyday. No doubt word would get out that she was living with a guy. She'd never live it down.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive!" Mayuko snuck a glance at him, and he was looking calmly at the road a head, no sense of awkwardness or discomfort evident on his face.

_How can he be so okay with this? Am I the only one who thinks about these things? God, he probably doesn't even see me as a woman!_ The last thought stabbed a sensitive spot in her, and she quickly turned back to look out the window.

When they finally reached his house, Mayuko took her time leaving the car. They walked to the door in all awkwardness, Hatori fishing into his pocket for the key and unlocking the door with a click.

When they walked in, it was pretty much what she had expected from a member of the Sohma family. It was a luxurious apartment, with a fine kitchen and spacious living room. There was just one problem—as wealthy as the Sohma family was, there was no need to provide more than one bedroom for a bachelor living alone. This exercised a bit of a dilemma.

Hatori. Mayuko. One bed. Awkward silence.

"I guess I'll sleep on the couch then." Hatori said, taking her bag to put it in his room.

She grabbed his hand causing him to pause and look at her in surprise. She blushed and released it quickly. "Um… it's okay, I'll sleep on the couch. You keep your bed. Really, I insist!"

Hatori blinked and continued to his room as if she hadn't said anything.

"Hey, didn't you hear me? I'll sleep on the couch!" Mayuko followed with an exasperated noise, hurrying to catch up with him.

The bedroom was just as luxurious as the rest of the house, equipped with a queen-sized bed, and of course, a walk-in closet. Hatori placed her bag on the bed and turned to her with a smile. "And I'm telling you that this is my house, and you have to follow my rules. You're taking the bed and that's final. Now, what do you want for dinner?"

"Well, anything's fine—HEY!" Mayuko caught herself before being carried off topic, but soon realized that Hatori wasn't going to take no for an answer. She sighed. _Men are so stubborn_.

Dinner came and went numbly, Mayuko still not being able to grip the fact that she was living alone with Hatori—a guy she had been in love with for years—for god knows how long—maybe even a month!

When it came time for bed, Mayuko was increasingly nervous as she crept into Hatori's bed. The sheets were clean and smelled of some sort of "Springtime Fresh" laundry detergent and a light hint of Hatori's cologne. Her heart beat a little faster. _Hatori sleeps here every night…_ She thought as she lay rigidly, inhaling his scent. She didn't know how much time passed sleeplessly, probably an hour, before she got up. Her throat was feeling dry, and she had given up on the prospect of ever sleeping.

She creaked the door open and quietly padded into the kitchen for a glass of water. After draining down a glass in three gulps, she washed the cup and put it back. As she was heading back to the bedroom she couldn't help but peek into the living room.

Hatori lay asleep on the couch on his back, wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt (Mayuko was disappointed that he wasn't in boxers or shirtless, but then again he would probably mind himself since she was there), one elbow slipping off the edge, and the pillow crooked under his head. He was positively angelic in his sleep (at least in her mind) and he didn't snore, drool, or talk in his sleep. She noticed his blanket had fallen to the ground next to the couch. It was a cold night, and even she was shivering slightly in her thin pajamas. She tiptoed into the living room and knelt next to him, fixing the blanket to cover him.

She watched him, transfixed, as he inhaled and exhaled peacefully, completely unaware of her observant eyes. She leaned her elbows on the couch next to his head, just watching him contentedly. A wave of calm washed over her as she looked onto his sleeping face. _I'll just watch him a little longer…_ she thought faintly as she drifted off and fell asleep.

She awoke slowly the next morning. At first she didn't open her eyes. Her body felt slightly still and sore, and she was wondering how she had fallen asleep sitting up. It was then that she felt someone lightly stroke the top of her head. _Am I awake yet, or am I still dreaming and I'm going to open my eyes and have Hatori greet me with a 'Good morning, Mayu-chan'?_

She blinked her eyes open into the early morning light to see Hatori propped up on an elbow stroking her head with a smile. "Good morning, Mayu-chan." He said quietly.

_OH GOD I _AM_ STILL DREAMING!_ She blinked repeatedly, before suddenly remembering the events of the previous day.

"H-HATORI! Um… this… you see, last night, I was thirsty, and then the blanket—it had fallen! So I came and…" She frantically tried to explain, blushing the deepest shade of red.

Hatori laughed. "It's okay, I understand… I think..." He laughed again, scratching the back of his head.

Both of them got up to get ready for work, and Mayuko continued to curse her clumsiness. _What have I gotten myself into??_

* * *

Yay, end of second chapter. I really like this fic, and if you have any requests of awkward/romantic situations to get this pairing into, feel free to let me know in a review/PM/email! 


	3. A Woman's Touch

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket.

**A/N:** Okay sorry it took so long to update!! New chapter!

* * *

Everyday Mayuko set off on her way back from work, and nearly got off the wrong stop. Then she would realize that she was now living with Hatori and her heart would skip a beat. This would usually be followed by her pausing to blush and then falling over when the train started moving again. It had been nearly awake but she was still not used to the prospect of living with him. She tried to avoid him as much as possible.

Finally she decided to give in. It was time to try to make this work. She would have to help him out somehow. And what better way than cooking for him? Not to mention that it's a cute girly thing to do that will hopefully earn even a _little_ attention from him to the fact that "HELLO THERE'S A WOMAN LIVING IN YOUR HOUSE".

The only problem was that she was a pretty poor cook. So she had taken the time to check out as many cookbooks as she could carry and read them whenever she had the chance, hoping to find the perfect (and easy) recipe for her to cook for him. She sat at her desk during the last day of school for the teachers, pouring over cookbooks. She had just finished cleaning up the classroom and was taking a break before organizing the books.

She hardly noticed Tohru walk in, coming to collect her diploma, since she had been absent during graduation. "Ah, Mayu-sensei, you're interested cooking?"

"Mm, not too much, but I have to find a good recipe to cook Hatori-kun tonight…" She replied absentmindedly, realizing too late the information she had just revealed. "EH THAT IS—"

"Hatori-san?" Tohru piped up. "Are you two living together now? How wonderfully romantic!" She sighed. "I can't believe I'm going to leave any day now—I won't be able to stick around to see what happens with you two!" She sighed.

"AH—It's not that! Um, I just have some problems with the piping in my apartment, so he's letting me stay with him until it's fixed." Mayuko frantically explained.

"Oh? Is that all?" Tohru tapped her chin. "But my woman's intuition tells me there's more to it than that!" She grinned. "Two people, unaware that they're in love!" Her eyes sparkled.

_So even Honda has a woman's intuition?_ Mayuko sweat dropped. "Really, Honda… it's nothing like that, Hatori-kun and I are just friends…" She mumbled.

"Oh right! If you need a recipe, I know one that Hatori-san likes!" Tohru fumbled through her bag for a pen and paper. "My mother taught it to me. She told me that it makes a man fall in love with whoever serves it to him, it's that good!" She giggled as she scribbled down the recipe. She handed it to Mayuko who took it with a grateful "Thank you". Tohru sighed and turned around, leaning back on Mayuko's desk and look out into the classroom. "I'm going to miss this place…" She said softly. A silence followed as warm air blew in through the windows and over the empty classroom, stirring Tohru's hair over her contemplative face.

"Ah, you're going to go live with Kyo someplace far, aren't you? I think I remember Hatori mentioning it." Mayuko remembered suddenly. She paused before leaning over her desk. "Are you sure you're making the right choice?"

Tohru smiled a little wider. "Of course. As long as I'm with Kyo-kun, I'll be fine. That's what everyone wants the most, isn't it? To be with the one they love?"

A long moment passed as Mayuko stared past Tohru at the windows beyond her. For a brief instant she saw Kana and Hatori standing there laughing, and a lonely feeling gripped her heart. "Yeah…" She said faintly. She looked at Tohru and smiled. "You're a good kid, Honda. I wish you and Kyo the best."

Tohru smiled. "And I wish the same for you and Hatori. Good luck, Mayu-sensei. I hope to see you again one day. You're one of the best teachers I've ever had."

They exchanged smiles, and Tohru left the room with a wave. Mayuko leaned on her elbow and stared at the empty classroom. She had to admit; she would miss this class the most out of all the ones she had taught. They were troublesome, but there was never a dull moment, and all of them were such nice people. She closed her eyes and saw the class filled with her students smiling and laughing with each other and smiled with satisfaction. She opened them and stood up, gathering up her things. They sure had grown up. The recipe Tohru had written fluttered to the floor.

"_That's what everyone wants the most, isn't it? To be with the one they love?"_

She picked it up and walked out of the classroom. Her pace quickened, as she got closer to the train station. This time she didn't forget which stop she had to get off at. On her way she stopped at a convenience store, grabbing a bunch of ingredients, before rushing back to the apartment. The recipe was thankfully simple, and she got to work right away. She didn't know how long passed between when she returned home until she heard the door opening.

She paused after setting down the proudly made curry on the table. She didn't know why she was hesitating. It might be because she kept getting images in her mind of Kana handing Hatori her homemade bento. Finally she took a breath and put on a smile, walking out into the hallway to Hatori.

"I'm home." He called as he took off his shoes. She rounded the corner, still wearing an apron.

"Welcome home!" She smiled. _God we're like newlyweds…_ She flushed pink as the thought crossed her head.

"It smells great." He grinned. "You can imagine a bachelor like me hasn't had a proper home-cooked meal in ages."

Mayuko laughed. "Yeah I know. I've heard the home economics horror stories from Shigure and Ayame."

Hatori chuckled. "Don't remind me. But then again… I heard a few of those from Kana." He raised an eyebrow teasingly. "Is it edible?"

Mayuko blushed. "Of course!" She led him into the kitchen. "I've gotten better since my high school days."

She served them as Hatori sat down, and watched nervously as he took the first bite. She cringed as he paused after putting a chopstick full in his mouth.

"Eh? Is it that bad? I knew I should have ordered take-out!" She apologized, blushing madly, and stood up to clear the table. He grabbed her hand.

"Hold it, I still haven't said anything. It tastes great, really it does!" He smiled. "Thanks a lot, it tastes wonderful. It means a lot to me."

Mayuko stopped. The images flew through her head. Hatori and Kana were sitting under a tree, and she was watching them from afar. He tried her homemade lunch.

"_Thanks a lot, it tastes wonderful. It means a lot to me."_

The same words he had told her. The feeling squeezed her chest tighter than ever. _Was he really still in love with her?_

"_That's what everyone wants the most, isn't it? To be with the one they love?"_

_Would he really rather be with Kana than her?_ The feeling crawled further up her throat. She lifted the hand that Hatori wasn't still holding onto to cover he mouth, finding tears fresh on her cheeks. How was it that every time she was with him, she would end up crying like this? But before she knew it, she was bent over, sobbing. _Why am I here? Why am I in his life? What am I to him, anyway? And why am I cooking him dinner instead of Kana?_

"Mayu-chan?" Hatori stood up and pulled her to her to him, holding her shaking shoulders. "What are you crying for? I was serious when I said your curry tasted good." He added jokingly.

Mayuko shook her head. "It's a stupid reason." _Make something up… Quickly…_

"I'm sure it's not. Tell me. What is it?" He pushed her away and wiped her tears.

"I-it's just that, that recipe was given to me by Honda… and it just reminded me that I might not see those kids again." She stammered out lies. "I'm going to miss all of them, that's all."

Hatori smiled. "That's not a stupid reason. And I'm sure you'll see them again someday soon. So cheer up. The curry's great, try some."

Mayuko smiled and rubbed away her tears. "God I'm too sentimental." She laughed, sitting down.

Hatori laughed slightly as he too returned to his seat. "I'm told that all women are a bit like that."

Mayuko blushed involuntarily. _So he does think of me as a woman after all…even if we are 'just friends'. God I hate that word… 'friends'._ Still she was happy.

And on top of that the curry didn't taste bad either. Let's hope it made Hatori fall in love like Tohru had said it would.


	4. Tea With The Trio

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket

**A/N:** Meows, I'm back. Sorry it took so long, school keeps me quite busy. Hopefully I still have some readers out there! (Squints into empty distance)

* * *

Mayuko woke up smiling and yawning, snuggling in her pillow. It was a warm morning, the sunlight dancing on her eyelashes as her eyes fluttered open and close. It was the first Saturday of her summer break. She finally sat up and stretched, blinking in the brightness. She got up and walked to the mirror, brushed her hair and twirled around to make sure she looked presentable for Hatori. She of course planned her pajamas to be a nice tank top and sweat pants so that it would be slightly appealing, without trying too hard. She smiled and walked out into the hallway and towards the living room. Hatori was an early riser, so he was probably already there, drinking tea and reading the Sunday paper.

"Good morning Ha—" Mayuko stopped dead in her tracks. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she saw the scene that lay before her. Of course, Hatori was sitting there sipping tea and reading the newspaper, but also drinking tea next to him was… _them_.

And of course by "them" we mean the other two members of their Handsome Blossom Trio, Ayame and Shigure who grinned idiotically up at Mayuko.

Shigure watched the expression on Mayuko's face turn from surprise to anger and sighed. "Three… two… one…" Sure enough…

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Mayuko cried, pointing at the unwanted guests.

"Well good morrow to you Mayu, how _are_ you this fine day?" Ayame asked, sweeping his hands in an exaggerated motion.

"IT WAS A FINE MORNING UNTIL YOU TWO SHOWED UP." Mayuko growled, sitting down on a couch across from them.

Shigure grinned in his usual annoying way. "Hey, it's our monthly Handsome Blossom tea party! We _had_ to come!"

"NO YOU DIDN'T." Hatori glared from behind his newspaper.

"Don't be like that!" Shigure whined. "You know you love us!"

"Gure…" Ayame whispered from his end of the couch. "Have you… moved on from me? Was I not good enough?"

Shigure gasped and turned around. He grasped Ayame's hand and exclaimed passionately. "Never! Even the love of Hatori and Mayu cannot compare to the passion that burns in my breast. You are the only one in my heart, Aya…"

"Oh, Shigure!" There was a moment of looking into each other's eyes and sparkling before the broke into identical grins, giving each other thumbs up.

"YOSH!"

"What's all this about our love???" Hatori and Mayuko shot darts at them from where they sat, both sporting identical blushes.

"Oh, you don't have to cover it up anymore!" Shigure grinned and waved his hand reassuringly. "I just saw you coming out of Hatori's room. Hatori you lucky bastard, to think you scored your second chick!"

"IT'S A MISUNDERSTANDING!" The said "couple" yelled.

_I can't believe these idiots… I'd like to strangle them… now!_ Mayuko fumed silently.

"Ah, Hatori, we need some pastries! Let's go get some!" Shigure bounced up and down on the couch.

"NO."

"Come on, _please_? Just some cake, I'm having a sweet craving!" Shigure whined tugging on his sleeve.

Hatori rolled his eyes. "Fine. Let's just go."

"Okay, and I promise I won't buy any alcohol. Remember what happened _last_ time Mayuko went drinking with us? Or have you forgotten the strip show incident?" (Note: See Sohma Summer Fun chapter 15 for details)

"JUST SHUT UP AND GO!" Mayuko threw a sofa cushion at him, blushing.

Shigure dodged and hid behind Hatori. "Hatori, why are you keeping women with PMS in your house?" He sniffled, feigning fear.

Ayame restrained Mayuko from throwing the coffee table at Shigure.

Meanwhile, Hatori dragged Shigure out quite red in the face as Shigure called out to Ayame. "Make another batch of tea while we're gone, okay, my love?"

"Leave it to me!" Ayame blew him a kiss.

Mayuko fell back onto the couch. _It's still morning and I'm already tired out…damn Shigure…_

"Ah, Mayu-chan, be a dear and help me with the tea, will you?" Ayame offered her a hand.

Mayuko rolled her eyes and figured it was better than being bored. She took his hand and he pulled her up, and the two walked to the kitchen. Well, Mayuko trudged and Ayame practically bounced.

"So do you guys always crash Hatori's place for your little tea parties?" Mayuko asked as she shuffled through the cabinets for some more tealeaves.

"Of course! It's always the best at Hatori's cause his house is so big!" Ayame announced with exaggerated hand gestures as he filled the kettle with water and waltzed over to the stove to set it to boil.

Mayuko sighed at his antics and leaned against the counter. Ayame flipped on the radio to some classical station and leaned there next to her. "He sure seems happier, huh?" Ayame commented.

Mayuko smiled and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I wonder what happened."

Ayame laughed lightly. "I suppose you could say that a heavy burden has been lifted from him."

Mayuko raised her eyebrows and looked at Ayame. "I feel as if that same burden has been lifted from you and Shigure too. You seem… free… What happened?"

Ayame just smiled mysteriously at her with an air of someone hiding secrets. "Oh!" He perked up. "I love this song!"

_He's avoiding it…Ah I won't pry. I suppose it's none of my business anyway._ Mayuko shrugged and leaned back, but Ayame left the counter.

He offered her his hand. "Care to dance?"

Mayuko giggled. "You're strange, you know that?" She took his hand anyway, and he swept he away in a waltz.

Ayame laughed. "It's part of my charm. Women are drawn to people they don't understand." A small light bulb came up in Ayame's head and he asked excitedly. "Is that why you're so drawn to Hatori?"

Mayuko shook her head. "Mm, it's not that. He just seems… lonely, you know? I just want him to be happier, and I try my best to help. He seems a lot better now, though. At this point he's the one helping me by letting me stay with him. And that's enough." There was a beat before Mayuko looked up suddenly blushing. "NOT THAT I—!"

Ayame laughed airily. "Oh, Mayu-chan you wear your heart on your sleeve! But you know… I think you'd be good for Hatori." He paused as he spun her around and then brought her close to him. "I wish you both all the best. If Hatori is happy, then I can never be sad. And I think you're the one who will bring him that happiness he's missing. It's an overused cliché, but I'd like to say you'd be the light of his life." Ayame smiled genuinely this time, without his usual elegant air, looking just like Yuki when he smiles at Machi or Tohru, Mayuko observed. He released her and tousled her hair a bit before kissing her on the forehead. "Don't forget to call me when you're deciding on a wedding dress—I promise I'll make you the perfect one!"

At this point the whistle on the kettle gave its shrill cry and Ayame twirled over to answer it. Mayuko blinked a bit, blushing heavily. She wasn't sure what just happened, but she felt much like a bride-to-be who had just gotten blessings from her fiancé's father. Well, in her mind Ayame really felt more like a little brother to Hatori. She smiled and they finished making tea in silence, save for Ayame humming the song they had just danced to.

Just as they were placing the tray of tea on the coffee table, Shigure came dancing in, followed by Hatori. They held a bag of pastries, which they set on the table as they sat.

Mayuko let loose a bit, and it was almost like old times, as they laughed and joked together, teasing each other. She had almost begun to enjoy their company when the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Ayame questioned as all heads turned to the door.

"I'll get it." Hatori stood and walked over, opening the door. A woman stood there. She had short black hair and wore a blouse and pale pink skirt, clutching a purse awkwardly in her hands. She stood strongly with her feet apart, like a man would, and if it weren't for her stunning looks and strongly feminine features, judging by posture alone, you'd think she was a drag queen.

But her long lashes and fair curves told otherwise. "Ah, hi Hatori, is Shigure here?"

"Hello, Akito. Come in, he's right here." Hatori stepped aside so she could walk in, taking brisk, strong strides as she walked.

"There you are!" She cried as she saw Shigure, looking suddenly angered. "You left without saying anything! You're such a spoiled brat, you could've at least left a note!" She leaned over the couch behind him and ground a fist into his head.

"AH, AKITO, HAVE MERCY ON MY POOR SOUL!" Shigure cried as melodramatically as usual.

Akito huffed and joined him on the couch, sitting down, as Mayuko noticed, with her legs apart, leaning on her knees with her elbow, looking fairly annoyed.

"Ah, non, non, my dear Akito-san!" Ayame scolded as he wagged a finger. "A lady never sits like that!"

Akito blushed in realization and sat abruptly straight, crossing her legs awkwardly with some effort.

Hatori sat on her other side laughing slightly.

"Ah, who is this?" Akito seemed to notice Mayuko for the first time, and turned to Hatori with raised eyebrows and a teasing smile.

"That's Hatori's girlfriend, Shiraki Mayuko!" Shigure stated matter-of-factly.

"SHE IS NOT!" "I AM NOT!" both Hatori and Mayuko shot at once.

Akito grinned and laughed lightly. "They make a good pair. I'm Sohma Akito." Akito offered Mayuko a handshake.

Mayuko smiled and returned it with a "Nice to meet you."

As she sat back Mayuko realized something and a mischievous grin spread on her face. "You must be Shigure's girlfriend."

Hatori smirked. "Oh yes. Aren't they a lovely couple?"

"Yes, quite lovely." Mayuko and Hatori shot the two identical icy smiles.

"Is it just me or did it get a bit chilly in here?" Ayame observed distantly.

Akito blushed and Shigure laughed nervously.

At that point muffled music burst out. "AIEAIEAIE I'M YOUR LITTLE BUTTERFLY, GREEN BLACK AND BLUE LIKE THE COLORS IN THE—"

"—Moshi moshi?" Ayame answered his phone (but not soon enough to spare the others in the room a whole day of having "Butterfly" stuck in their heads). "Ah, Mine! Sure, I'll meet you at the café." Ayame snapped his phone shut with an obviously love-struck grin. "If you'll all excuse me I have a lunch date!" He stood up and smoothed out his clothes. "It's been lovely!" He said to them all. "I wish you lovebirds all the best!" He blew a kiss and waltzed out (no, I mean literally doing the waltz with an imaginary partner), still humming the song from before.

"Who's the lovebird?" Mayuko giggled with raised eyebrows.

Shigure stood up and cleared his throat, offering Akito a hand. "Lunch sound good to you, Akito?"

"It sounds great—as long as you remember that it's your turn to do the laundry." Akito glared as she took his hand. She turned to the other two and bowed. "Thank you for taking care of him. I'll see you later." She waved and the two walked out arm in arm.

The other two were left alone and in fits of laughter. "And they tease _us_ for being so-called 'lovebirds'?" Mayuko said between laughs.

"I know. They're ridiculous. Always have been, and always will be." Hatori responded within his slight laughter.

They looked at each other a moment smiling, before Hatori broke the silence. "Lunch sound good?"

"Yeah, it sounds great. Just don't forget to do the laundry." Mayuko replied, sending them once again into laughter. Mayuko took Hatori's offered hand and the two of them waltzed to the kitchen, laughing all the way.


	5. The P Word

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket.

**A/N:** Wow, it's been forever. I don't have much time right now to write fanfics, I've been super busy!! But, anyway, chapter five!

* * *

"Why THE HELL is this house so goddamn DIRTY??" Mayuko exploded one night, when Hatori got home. He blinked in awe as Mayuko scrubbed the floors with anger and determination.

"It's really not that dirty, Mayu-chan…" Hatori said slowly. He quickly regretted it as Mayuko turned on him with a threatening glare.

"Don't give me that! Dinner's on the table, so just go eat it!" Mayuko gave him one last accusing glare before turning on the floor. Hatori honestly felt bad for that poor floor.

Mayuko had moved on to Hatori's study, attacking it with a duster. She paused as her gaze brushed over the photograph of Kana that stood carelessly placed next to his computer. She paused and gently gripped the frame. Tears began to well up and fall freely from her eyes. _Oh get a grip, Mayuko, it's just a photo!_ She wiped furiously, but for some reason she just felt so _sad_.

"Mayu-chan…?" Hatori touched her shoulder gently, and she wheeled around suddenly.

"You keep a photo of her!!!" She sobbed uncontrollably.

"M-Mayu-chan, that…" Hatori was greatly startled at her sudden change of mood. First thing she's yelling at her, second thing, she's crying her eyes out. "Um…"

"GAH!" Mayuko stopped crying suddenly and clutched her stomach.

"Mayu-chan!" Hatori was alarmed at this point. "A-are you okay?"

"Pain-killers!" Mayuko grabbed his shoulder. "Just give me some pills goddamn it!"

"Is something wrong? Do you want me to check you?" Hatori looked at her severely, as she backed away to lean on his desk, shaking her head in response. After a pause he grabbed her firmly. "It's your stomach isn't it? Let me just see if—" He attempted to reach up her shirt with all honest to god doctor's intentions to see if her stomach was okay, and was promptly slapped in the face.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH ME! I JUST SAID GET ME SOME PAIN-KILLERS!" Mayuko growled.

Hatori backed away and quickly obeyed, knowing it wouldn't bode well for him if he didn't. Damn, women could be scary sometimes.

After a good dose of aspirin, Mayuko retired to bed early leaving Hatori completely worn out.

* * *

The next morning Mayuko stumbled drowsily to the bathroom as usual, the sharp pain still knotting her stomach. As she entered the bathroom realization hit her, and after checking to make sure, she sighed. She couldn't even go get it herself, considering her stomachache made it impossible to walk to the store. "GODDAMN IT!" She smacked herself in the head.

Apparently, she was either louder than she thought or Hatori had sharp ears, because urgent footsteps were heard outside the bathroom. "Mayu-chan, are you okay?" Hatori's muffled voice came from outside the bathroom door.

Mayuko slowly opened the door and stepped out. She let out a deep breath and closed the door, leaning on it. She looked up at Hatori, blushing crimson. She mumbled something almost inaudibly.

"Sorry, what?" Hatori leaned in a bit closer, concern evident in his eyes.

"Ineedtampons." Mayuko blurted quickly, her face burning redder than ever.

A blush crept onto Hatori's face too, and he cleared his throat. "O-okay. I'll, um take you to a drugstore…" He said quietly, as the two avoided eye contact.

The five-minute car ride seemed an eternity of awkward silences, as Mayuko looked pointedly out the window, still blushing. _Great._ She thought. _This has got to be the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me. It reaches uncharted levels of mortification. God, I was so going PMS on him last night!_ She silently wished she could disappear right then and there.

On the bright side, Mayuko thought as they were returning home. Now he can't deny the fact that I'm definitely a woman. 

Mayuko spent much of the day avoiding Hatori, but her cramps got the best of her and she stumbled into the kitchen for tea.

She sighed as she sat at the table, the warm tea soothing the ache in her stomach. At that moment, Hatori walked in, and she looked up sharply at the sudden sound of him pouring himself some tea. Their eyes locked for a brief moment, but they both averted them quickly Mayuko staring at her reflection in the teacup. She heard the scraping of the chair and knew that Hatori was seated across from her. She stole a glance up to see him staring at her. She blushed.

"Um… hi." She said awkwardly.

Hatori seemed to snap out of a daze and stumbled for words. "Uh, hi… feeling any better?"

Mayuko shrugged. "Somewhat. Um… thanks… for everything really. And sorry if I was taking out my mood swings on you last night."

Hatori chuckled. "Yeah, that was kind of scary. But I'm a doctor I know how it is. But… seriously, you were scary."

The two of them laughed for a moment, before just looking at each other, the awkwardness evaporating. Hatori's face suddenly became something unreadable. Mayuko was starting to feel uncomfortable again, but she couldn't tear herself away from his gaze. The next thing she knew, he's reaching over the table and trailing his fingers over her hair, running between a few strands.

"H-Hatori…?"

Hatori's hand tensed, and he pulled back suddenly, clearing his throat. "There was um… some dust in your hair."

"Oh… uh… thanks…" Mayuko blushed, looking back down at her teacup.

She once again heard the chair slide on the floor, and Hatori left the kitchen mumbling something about paperwork.

Mayuko let out a breath for the first time since their eyes had locked. Her hands pressed so hard against the hot cup that they burned. _What… What was that??_

* * *

DUN DUN DUN. I think, in one more chapter, you'll get an insight into what Hatori's thoughts have been throughout the fanfic. One or two more chapters! 


	6. Lovesick

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket

**A/N:** Okay, so I lied. It might be a couple chapters before we get to Hatori's POV. But enjoy anyway! This is a favorite chapter alert from me!!

* * *

As usual, things seemed to go back to normal. It had been a few weeks since Mayuko had began living with Hatori, and the two were becoming more or less comfortable with each other. Life was growing less awkward and more accustomed. But Mayuko could never be prepared for what happened next.

"Hatori, are you okay?" Mayuko squinted across the table at Hatori with some concern. "You look really worn out. Is your job taking a toll on you?"

Hatori shook his head. "I-I'm fine… I'm sure it's nothing."

But Mayuko was definitely concerned. As they were clearing the table, she got a little bold, and grabbed his arm. "No, I'm worried, Hatori." She pulled him closer and pressed their foreheads together. The pace of her heart quickened a bit, and she told herself it was a completely innocent move just to check his fever. She knew that was a lie though.

She pulled back to see Hatori looking at her, eyes widened with surprise. "What was that?"

"You seem warm. And your face is pretty flushed too. Do you have a thermometer lying around anywhere?" Mayuko continued to wash the dishes as Hatori continued to blink.

"Yeah, in the mirror above the bathroom sink… But Mayu-chan, I swear I'm fine." Hatori insisted as he trailed after her on the way to the bathroom.

"Hatori, I don't really trust your 'I'm fine's. They're about as meaningless as Shigure's 'I'm innocent's." She sighed and popped the thermometer into his mouth before he could protest any further. "Look. Even though you spend all this time looking out for other people, I doubt you look after yourself at all. People like you need someone to keep you in check." She grinned and flicked him on the forehead. The thermometer beeped, and Mayuko swiped it from his mouth before he could make a move towards it. "Mm hmm, you've got a fever all right." She shuffled through the cabinet for some medicine before handing him some pills. "You take these and go straight to bed—and by bed I mean your own bed, I'll take the couch until you feel better. No work for you tomorrow, mister. You're staying right here."

"But—"

"No buts. Now go get changed while I get you some water." Mayuko ordered. She watched him retreat reluctantly to his room and smiled with satisfaction before going to the kitchen.

She knocked before entering the room again.

"Come in." Hatori's voice sounded from within. She walked in to see him sitting on the edge of the bed, rolling the pills around in his palm.

"Here you go…" she smiled, handing him the glass.

Hatori smiled weakly in return. "Thanks." He coughed a bit before swallowing the pills. He coughed again, and then sneezed.

"Oh jeez, you really are sick." Mayuko shook her head. "Honestly, Hatori, you should really watch yourself. You probably caught this from me last week. I didn't have it as bad though." She sighed and urged him to get in bed. "Sorry…"

He shook his head. "It's not your fault. These things go around. I feel kind of stupid, being a doctor and getting sick so easily."

Mayuko smacked him lightly on the head. "Silly. Everyone gets sick."

"Yeah… but… still…" Hatori's voice trailed and he dozed off in mid sentence.

"Poor thing. He really must be sick." As she tried to stand, she noticed something and wondered how the hell she hadn't noticed before. She blushed bright red when she realized he was holding onto her hand as he slept. Mayuko smiled and gently pulled out of his grasp. "Feel better." She whispered. After a moment's hesitation, she leaned over and kissed him quickly on the forehead. Who could resist, with him sleeping so peacefully like that?

* * *

The next day, Mayuko was getting worried. Hatori hadn't woken up, and he was sleeping extremely uneasily, constantly coughing. She was no doctor, and wasn't really sure how to deal with this. Either way, she did her best, trying to coax him into eating. He was barely responsive, and hardly awake. To think that something like a fever could have such a strong person completely dependent. She had never really seen this side of Hatori before, and had actually often wondered if he ever DID get sick. Either way, it was up to her to make sure he recovered.

"Hatori if you don't finish the soup, you're not going to feel any better. You have to eat if you want to take medicine and become well again." Mayuko insisted as Hatori once again pushed away the soup she had prepared for him.

"I… I'm tired… maybe later…" Hatori moaned and made a move to lie down again.

With a sound of irritation, Mayuko picked up the bowl herself and spooned some soup into his mouth.

Hatori's eyes widened, and he swallowed before trying to speak again. However, whatever he was about to say was cut short by another spoonful of soup.

"If you're not going to eat it yourself, I'll just have to make you eat it." Mayuko huffed. "Now say 'ah'."

Hatori submitted to her finally, and gave her a slight smile as she continued to feed him. She blushed a little at the aspect of spoon-feeding Hatori, but shook it off. _This is no time to be thinking that—he needs your help! Bad Mayu…Stop thinking about his lips goddamn it!_

After he had cleaned off the bowl, Mayuko left to put it in the sink and get him some medicine. Having eaten herself, she found herself exhaustedly giving longing looks to the couch, all ready for her with a pillow and a blanket.

After he had taken the medication, Mayuko paused in his room to brush her hair. She hummed slightly as she did—it had become a habit since she was in middle school. She continued the tune softly as she lay down the hairbrush and went to switch off the lamp by his bedside. As she reached the bedside, her fingers had barely reached the switch when she felt a tug on the hem of her pajamas. She turned to see Hatori weakly grabbing on to her, looking quite pathetic. She wondered if he was even fully awake.

"Is something wrong? Need anything?" she asked, beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Mayu-chan…" His voice was barely audible as he spoke. "Please don't… leave. Stay with me. Please…"

She blushed. "I-I have to go to sleep, Hatori." She stammered.

"Please… Mayu-chan I… I lo…" His eyes slid to a close and he fell asleep again. Just as she had expected, he had only been half awake to begin with. He still hadn't released her shirt though. It was incredible that he could still keep a grip in his sleep.

She stroked his hair for a moment, wondering briefly what he had been trying to tell her. After a long pause, she rolled her eyes. "Oh what the hell. I feel bad for him." She told herself. "That's right. I FEEL BAD FOR HIM." She repeated firmly before scooting into the bed next to him.

_He's warm…_ She thought as she just stared at his sleeping face. He caught her off guard by suddenly letting his eyes slip open the slightest bit. She blushed, but before she could rattle off any excuses, he reached up and touched her face, before putting his arm around her and pulling her into a hug.

"H-H-Hatori…" she stuttered some more, turning ten shades of red as she leaned against his firm chest, being held securely there. She snuck a look up, to see that he was asleep.

Mayuko shook her head. "He's dreaming… Probably of Kana or something." She told herself. Still, she was really nervous. His fingers were slid slightly underneath the hem of her shirt, touching her bare skin. She shivered slightly as they twitched. His head rested near her shoulder, his lips tickling her neck. Worst of all her breasts were pressed tight onto his chest, and hell—she wasn't even wearing a bra. And it was sending an unfamiliar tingle down her spine. _It kind of feels good—WAIT A MINUTE!_ She mentally slapped herself. _Stop thinking bad thoughts! Sleep time!_ She took a breath and relaxed into his embrace. _Still… this is pretty nice. Might as well enjoy it for now. Not everyday I get to sleep in Hatori's arms._ She smiled slightly and let herself drift off, their feet tangling at the bottom of the bed. Somewhere between wake and sleep, she thought she heard him mumble something. She can't remember what it was though. All she remembered was somewhere in that state of drowsiness, she had muttered something like "I love you, Hatori" before falling fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning Mayuko woke up, leaning on something soft. She smiled and snuggled into whatever that warm thing was, gripping it tighter. When she finally gave into the morning, she opened her eyes and blinked, and realized that that warm thing she was holding onto was Hatori. There was a moment as she fathomed the position they were in. He was sitting on the bed, leaning on the headboard with a book in hand, and she was sleeping, leaning—_snuggling_—against him, _holding onto his arm_ for god's sake!

"Hatori!" She jumped of him immediately and proceeded to nervously twist her hair between her fingers, her face hot. "M-Morning. Did you sleep well?"

Hatori smiled and discarded the book onto the nightstand. "Quite well, actually. I feel a lot better. Thank you for taking care of me. Yesterday would have been quite miserable had I been alone."

"Glad to have been of service." She nodded stiffly. "I'm happy you're feeling better."

"Me too, but… it was pretty reckless of you sleeping in this bed with me being sick and all." Hatori gave her a pointed look. "If you wanted to sleep in the bed, you could have said so, I would've taken the couch."

Mayuko shook her head. "Well, first off, I'm the one who gave it to you so it's a slim chance I'd get it again. And besides, that's not why I slept here." She flushed pink and looked at her hands. "You… You're the one who told me to… 'Don't leave… stay with me'… you said things like that, and I couldn't leave."

"I said that?" she looked up to see Hatori now averting his eyes. She swore she could see a hint of blush forming in his cheeks. "Well, that's embarrassing… S-sorry…" He scratched his head, looking adorably bashful.

Mayuko giggled. "It's okay. I don't mind. It beat the couch by a landslide. And plus, you were so cute, just like a little child!"

"Oh yeah, I vaguely remember you saying something to me last night… what was it?" Hatori changed the subject, obviously quite embarrassed.

"_I love you, Hatori."_

Mayuko's face rushed with red as she remembered. "I-I said something to you, really? I was probably talking in my sleep—sorry I don't remember!" She lied, waving her hands frantically. Now it was her turn to avert the conversation. "What about you? You kept trying to tell me something… and I think you said it in the end, but I was half asleep and don't really remember what it was?"

Hatori paused, and then looked at her with a blank expression. "Eh, sorry. I don't remember." He chuckled.

Mayuko shrugged. "Oh well. Anyway, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Um, nothing too much. Cereal is probably good. I can get it myself." Hatori was about to stand up when Mayuko pulled him back down.

"No, you stay right here. I'll go get it." She gave him a stern look and walked out. She reached the kitchen and slammed the cereal bowl onto the counter, her heart hammering as she poured Cheerios into it. _That was…that was close!!_

Unbeknownst to her, the cereal bowl was overflowing already.

* * *

WOO. I love that chapter. And I'm gonna love it even more when I've written Hatori's version. Yay, so review!! 


	7. Suddenly

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket

**A/N:** Ahhh I'm so into this fanfic right now. Be thankful XD And as a side note, this takes place after the curse is lifted in the manga, if

* * *

Hatori had pretty much recovered with the help of whole grains, fluids, and antibiotics, and he and Mayuko were sitting on the couch together, wrapped in a blanket, watching an old horror film, and just talking like good friends. They didn't sit too close, but not on opposite ends of the couch feeling awkward. They stayed within the happy medium of a little more than friends, but not quite together.

Mayuko was pretty satisfied in that zone. She didn't like that period of two years when things had been so awkward between them. They hardly spoke, and when they did, it was the uncomfortable small talk she had never thought she would partake in. After a while, they stopped talking to each other at all. Then, after the encounter at the bookstore, and the crying and everything, they had finally started becoming friends again. He had seemed… guarded somehow, though. He wouldn't really pursue anything even a little too friendly, and never called her "Mayu". However, recently, he had loosened up so much. He seemed more comfortable with her, and opened up. He talked to her more, and sometimes the conversations they had… she got the distinct feeling he was occasionally flirting with her. But most of all, he had finally, _finally_ begun to call her "Mayu-chan" again. _Finally_. And since she had begun to live with him, there was a lot more comfort with physical contact and intimate conversations. As far as she saw it, they were moving forward. And that progress made her insides squirm with happiness.

She was obviously in love with him. She had come to grips with this fact a long time ago. But… a confession was beyond her reach. Even though things were going so well, a part of her heart was still overwhelmed with that fear of rejection. Something inside her felt like the moment she said "I love you", the happiness she had tried so hard to piece together would come crashing down putting her straight back at square one. If this relationship were going anywhere, he would have to make the first move, because she was still weak. She was too tired of being hurt to take that chance. Just being with him… that's the most she could ever ask for.

_I have such a sad love life_. She snorted as those thoughts passed her. However, a horribly distorted girl appearing on the screen, causing her to scream out loud and cling onto Hatori's arm, burying her face in his shoulder interrupted them.

He laughed slightly at her reaction. "You're hurting my arm, Mayu-chan."

She blushed and let go, leaning back on the couch again. "Sorry… it just startled me a bit." He raised his eyes. "Okay, a lot." She huffed. After a pause she looked up at him. "It's just like, every time that happens, I have an instinctive need for human contact. I need to cling to or hide behind someone." There was another pause and she blushed deeper and looked at her hands. "S-sorry, I just said something weird, didn't I?"

Hatori chuckled again and shook his head. "No, no, I was just thinking how adorable that is. You hardly get to see the cute, vulnerable side of our invincible Mayu-chan."

This only caused the redness in her cheeks to become more prominent. "Oh shut up…" She muttered.

A moment passed filled only with the screaming coming from the TV, before Hatori slid a hand around her shoulder and pulled her close. She tried not to inhale too sharply, but she was taken aback by the sudden gesture. He continued to stare straight ahead as he spoke. "It's okay… if you want to cling to me, you can. Not just for this, but… if you want to depend on me… it's okay with me. Sometimes… it feels nice to be needed by someone, _anyone_ in this lonely world." He trailed off, and his grip on her shoulder as if it was she who was supporting him, rather than he supporting her.

Her heart raced as she leaned against his chest. "This is… a bit too close for comfort between friends." She admitted hesitantly. She gulped, and the words finally spilled out. "What does it mean to you? Is it closer friends… or something else? Sometimes… you confuse me, Hatori." She said in barely a whisper.

She felt Hatori stiffen slightly, and turned to look at him, only to have their gazes collide. As he spoke, a brutal murder ironically and rather inappropriately echoed in front of them. "Mayu-chan… to me… you… you're my freedom. I think, it took me a while, but I'm finally ready to tell you that I…" He paused to take a breath, and in that breath, Mayuko's cell phone began ringing.

This was one of those moments where Mayuko really wanted to find a brick wall to shove her head into. Bad timing seemed to rule her life. She reluctantly untangled herself from blankets, and more importantly, Hatori's arms, to see what the hell that damn thing wanted anyway.

"Yeah?" She almost growled into the phone.

"Hello, Shiraki-san? It's your landlord, and I'd like to apologize about the whole pipe incident. However, I've got some good news. It's now completely fixed, and you can come back as soon as tomorrow. You could come back tonight if you wanted!" Laughter rang out through the other end of the line.

Mayuko just stood stiffly, and she was sure her heart had stopped beating. She had gotten too comfortable living here with Hatori. They had even been sleeping in the same bed since he had gotten sick. Yet, here it came—the call beckoning her back into reality. "I'll be back tomorrow then." Mayuko said quietly.

So suddenly… 

It was over.

* * *

She never did get to hear the rest of what Hatori was trying to tell her that night. The next morning, he had already left for work before she had woken up, an apologetic note waiting for her on his dresser. Mayuko slowly packed up her things. She pulled her toothbrush away from its place next to his. She smiled slightly in memory as she picked up the box of tampons from its place next to the sink. She removed her shower gels and shampoos. From this kitchen, she took the hair clips she had carelessly left on the dining table, and took back her coffee mug from next to his mug by the coffee maker.

The whole cleaning process left her feeling… lonely.

She left a note for him on the dining table that read "_Thanks so much for letting me stay with you. I'm sure it was a burden, but for me, it was fun anyway. I'll see you later—don't forget to call me if you start feeling sick again! –Mayu_"

It was annoying how empty and fake that sounded. It did nothing to portray the unnamed feeling squeezing her.

As she picked up her bags and looked one last time at the forlorn-looking apartment, she thought she might cry. She wanted someone to come stop her—someone to realize how much she wanted to stay here. But all that stared back at her was the same lifeless apartment, bathed in morning sunlight. "I'm leaving…" She said quietly to nobody in particular.

Finally, with a sigh, she locked the door from the inside and walked out, shutting it behind her.

Please… someone stop me… someone save me…I think…I'm falling again… 

Te first step she took, she tripped and dropped to the ground. She stayed there, no longer feeling the ability to get back up again. Kneeling there at Hatori's doorstep, she cried.

* * *

Hahaha, cliffie!! And it's gonna stay a cliffie for the next seven chapter, because guess what—REWIND: HATORI'S POV!!! Next chapter on! 


	8. Rewind: A Minor Inconvenience

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket

**A/N:** I'm on a ROLL. You have no idea how much I'm into this fanfic. And it might be thanks to a certain song… "Here In Your Arms" by Hellogoodbye. LOVE IT SO MUCH.

* * *

Sitting alone in an empty apartment, Hatori Sohma could say life had become dull lately. Yet, more than ever, it felt so good. It had been… perhaps just two weeks since the curse had been lifted. Things had been moving fast since. Akito had finally begun her life as a woman, and it seemed that everyone's love lives were being pieced together.

Well, everyone except him. He had long given up on any prospect of rekindling a relationship with Kana. Sadly enough, she had disappeared from his life at this point.

But regardless, the lightness in his chest and the distinct feeling of freedom was so overwhelmingly sweet. And, he wouldn't say that his heart had completely died since Kana left. There was… still someone. He wasn't really sure what his feelings were, but that someone was Mayuko. After the curse was lifted, the first thing he had done was called her and addressed her as "Mayu-chan". He had longed for so long to call her that, and now he was no longer afraid to do it. She seemed to have noticed this change, because her there was a long pause on the other line before a response. It made him, if nothing else, extremely happy.

He had no idea what his feelings were towards this girl. She had done something like crying for him when even he couldn't bring himself to tears. And now, becoming closer to her, he began realizing how much he needed her light-hearted laugh and sarcastic comments. She was sometimes awkward, but in a cute way, and she was never ditzy or shallow. Ever since the curse was lifted, the biggest change in him was how often he thought of her. He would catch himself doing or seeing something and wondering what she would think of it. Or how she would respond if he said such and such to her. He didn't know what it was, but the closest thing he could think of was…

_Love_

Slowly he could feel himself falling in love with her so suddenly. Now he was trying hard to make it work. He was _free_. Which meant that just maybe, it _could_ work. He tried to talk to her more, go out with her alone more often. He even attempted to flirt a bit. Still… the progress was slow.

So now, sitting there, watching the sunlight dance on the windows on such a lovely day, the first thing he thought to do was call her. He picked up the phone and dialed the number he had memorized so well.

"Hey Hatori-kun, what's up?" He smiled instantly as her voice came in through the receiver. It was always a refreshing sound.

"Hi Mayu-chan." He replied, leaning back in his chair.

"Hatori-kun, about that movie you lent me it—GODDAMN IT!"

He was taken aback by the sudden yell. He blinked a few times before giving a delayed response. "Mayu-chan, are you okay?"

"No, I'm fine—MOTHER FCKER—NO I DON'T MEAN YOU HATORI-KUN!"

Hatori was quite baffled at this point, and extremely curious as to what chaos was going on in the other side of this conversation. "Mayu-chan, are you SURE you're okay? What's going on there?" He asked with concern.

"No, it's okay, don't worry about me!" She laughed shakily and he was pretty sure there was something going on.

"No, I'm worried." He sat up straight.

"Ah, I have to go, I'll talk to you about the movie later, okay?" She said in a rushed tone, obviously wanting to get off the phone.

"Um, okay… Bye."

"Bye!" She hung up abruptly after he had said bye, and now he was pretty concerned. That girl got herself into the strangest messes. He laughed a bit before making up his mind. He saved his document and decided to pay her a visit.

* * *

When he reached, the situation definitely wasn't what he had expected. Her whole floor was ankle-deep in water. He splashed his way through the hallway, shaking his head in disbelief. A figure turned the corner and ran straight into him. To his surprise, it was just who he was looking for. However, it didn't seem as if she was hoping to see him.

"H-HATORI-KUN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE??" She screeched.

The panicked expression caused him to laugh out loud. ""Why are you yelling? I was worried, so I came to check on you. Now I see that it really WASN'T nothing."

This seemed to have reminded her of the very thing that was bothering her, because her face took on an extremely annoyed expression, and the rant began. "Yeah, we're having some issues with the pipes on my floor. Good for nothing apartment… They have to replace all the pipes—it's' going to take a month! God where the hell am I going to stay, my parents sure don't have any space. Maybe I should ask Kana? AH, but she just got married what a nuisance that would be!"

Hatori was concerned a moment as well, before a thought hit him. It was amazing how conveniently life had handed him this opportunity. It was an opportunity to be closer to her he just couldn't pass off. "Aha, I see the problem. Well, in that case, since I just moved into another apartment outside of the main house, there's room for you there. Come stay with me until the pipes are replaced." He suggested.

"T-that's really not necessary, Hatori-kun, I'm sure I'll manage." She was going to give him a hard time about it, as expected. It seemed to him that Mayuko didn't like getting help from other people, because she always got defensive and nervous every time he offered her his. And she would blush a lot, meaning she was probably pretty embarrassed about it. Still, he refused to give in this time.

"No, really, Mayu-chan, I insist. I'll even drag you if I have to." He took her hand at that point. Although he didn't let it show on his face, his heart had just begun to beat a bit faster at her touch. Her hands were surprisingly warmer than his. Men were supposed to have warmer hands than women, but her hands always seemed to be warmer than his. He had to admit it felt… nice. He snapped out of his thoughts at the realization that she hadn't responded. She was looking somewhere downwards, and seemed to be somewhat lost in thought. He seized the opportunity. "Well, then, it's settled. Go on, pack up your stuff, I'll wait here." He said smiling and pulling her into her apartment.

"W-Wait, I didn't agree to—!" He watched as she stumbled for an excuse and relished it with a rather evil smile. He watched her cave and finally give in. "Okay, I'll just be a little while. I'd offer you a seat, but my couches are soaked, so I'm offering you an umbrella to protect you from the damn dripping." She sighed and proceeded in glaring at the ceiling.

"That's okay, just pack up quickly." He said, and finally, she went off to get her things together, after a grateful sounding "Thanks Hatori". That time he had almost missed it, but there it was. The thing that made his heart skip a beat. He wasn't even sure if she herself had noticed. It seemed to be unconscious, but she had definitely said it. She had called him "Hatori". Not "Hatori-kun, but just "Hatori". For some reason, it made him elated.

He surveyed her apartment while she was gone. It really was a mess of dripping. It was a bit untidy, as expected, but pretty clean otherwise. He wondered vaguely what she would think of his apartment… He was admittedly a bit nervous about letting her live with him. He wasn't much of a person to let other people that far into his personal life.

But with Mayuko, he could make an exception.

She returned soon after, looking quite annoyed still. He smiled at the sight. "Come on, let's go." He walked out of the apartment feeling quite satisfied at the thought that he had finally made such a bold move. Slowly… he was moving on. Starting with her.

_God must be on my side_. He thought as he left.

* * *

Ohohoho. Now you know that the entire time, Hatori was in love with her. So I get to give you six more chapters of torment. Six more chapters of those moments that make you go "YOU SHOULDVE JUST KISSED HER. SHES COMPLETELY IN LOVE WITH YOU!!" Personally, I love stories like that. It's a fun thrill. So now I'm happy I get to write one. Hope you enjoy it! 


	9. Rewind: Hatori, Mayu, And A Single Bed

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket.

**A/N:** Eheheh… so um… about that update… (cough cough). Yeah sorry it's so late. But now—SUMMER TIME! Hopefully I'll update more.

* * *

The car ride was mostly spent in silence. Hatori almost laughed at how awkward it was getting. He was starting to almost regret inviting her. At a red light he stole a glance to see Mayuko looking out the window, her face smothered in an adorably awkward blush. As the light turned green he once again almost regretted inviting her.

But the keyword there was almost.

"Are you okay getting to work from my house or do you need me to drive you?" He said mostly to break the silence. The "awkward turtle" was having a party in that car.

"N-no it's fine, I can take the subway—it's walking distance!" Mayuko replied immediately. She was still doing the whole "refusing his help" drill. He was going to get tired of it if it kept up.

"Are you sure?" He asked, even though he knew it was useless.

"Positive!"

He continued looking calmly at the road, putting on a mask of tranquility to hide his awkwardness. He hoped she wouldn't notice that he was gripping the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles were turning white.

When they reached his apartment, he let Mayuko take a good look around, until they both realized they had a little issue centered on sleeping arrangements. His face turned a deathly pale when he realized it. They stood for a few minutes, both knowing the problem, neither wanting to address it. Finally, Hatori swallowed hard and cleared his throat.

"I guess I'll sleep on the couch then." He said, forcing his voice to sound perfectly calm and usual, as if he were commenting on the weather.

He felt her grab her hand and he stiffened significantly, looking at her in surprise as his heart raced. She quickly let go with a blush, realizing that it was the worst possible thing to do in such a situation. "Um… it's okay, I'll sleep on the couch. You keep your bed. Really, I insist!"

Oh no, she was doing the "refusing his help" number on him. He refused to fall for it this time. He took her bags and continued to his room as if he hadn't heard anything.

"Hey, didn't you hear me? I'll sleep on the couch!" He heard Mayuko's footsteps behind him and smiled with a bit of a sick satisfaction.

He placed her bags on the bed and turned around. "And I'm telling you that this is my house, and you have to follow my rules. You're taking the bed and that's final. Now, what do you want for dinner?"

"Well, anything's fine—HEY!"

That time he had almost laughed out loud. Teasing her was almost even more fun than teasing Shigure. Again, keyword: Almost.

The rest of the evening was a bit of a blur. They ordered takeout and chatted idly almost in denial of the situation. When it was bedtime, Hatori took his place in the couch, thanking god that it was nice and long. He lay still for a while, not being able to shake the fact that Mayuko was getting ready for bed just down the hallway from him.

In the silence of the night he could hear her footsteps walking around his room. He heard her unzip her suitcase and the soft noises of clothes being dropped the ground. She hummed a bit, and coughed once. Finally he saw the light under her door flip off and the creak of his bed as she got on.

Hatori was now blushing so hard he almost couldn't take it. _She's sleeping in my bed. I didn't even change the sheets! What if it smells weird or something?_ He took a breath and calmed his rapidly beating heart. _Get a hold of yourself, you're acting a like a teenager._ He scolded himself and shut his eyes, focusing on the ticking of the clock. Before knew it, sleep had taken him.

When he woke up the next morning, for a moment he couldn't remember where he was. Then the events of the day before hit him and he shot up, wondering if she was already awake.

He was surprised to see Mayuko's figure leaning on the couch as she slept there, her head resting on the edge and her hands sprawled over his legs. She slept fairly peacefully, not snoring, or drooling or anything weird. Only, she was mumbling a bit in her sleep. As he leaned over to stroke her hair he caught tidbits of what she was saying.

"Mm… Hatori… Faster… Please… I need you…"

Hatori blushed instantly. _WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DREAMING ABOUT??_

"Hatori… save me! Shigure got drunk again… Ayame… MAID UNIFORMS!" Mayuko's eyes opened suddenly.

Hatori almost laughed. He really needed to get his mind out of the gutter. He shook it off and smiled at her. "Good morning, Mayu-chan."

"H-HATORI! Um… this… you see, last night, I was thirsty, and then the blanket—it had fallen! So I came and…" She was panicking and rambling off as to why she was sleeping here rather than in her—rather, _his_—bed. Frankly, he had no idea _what_ she was talking about, but decided to cut her off before she fell too far into her rant.

"It's okay, I understand… I think..." He laughed airily, remembering why he loved her so much.

Oh yes. He said the "L" word.

* * *

Yay! Hm, I may just right the next chapter… RIGHT NOW. 


	10. Rewind: A Woman's Touch

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket

**A/N:** What's this? I'm writing? (gasp!)

* * *

Life with Mayuko had become regular. Actually, to his disappointment, they didn't really see each other much. He would go to work before she awoke, and return late. They would usually eat dinner together and maybe watch a movie, but that was about it.

Still, he supposed he was expecting a bit too much. Just spending time with her was enough for him, what more could he want?

He got up as usual that day, before she did, and gathered his briefcase and other miscellaneous items he would need. Today he had had an appointment with Yuki.

Just as a temptation he peeked into Mayuko's room. She was still fast asleep, curled up on her side. Her alarm clock wouldn't go off for another half hour, and he decided even thirty minutes of sleep was something sacred he couldn't disturb. He knew today was her last day of work with Yuki, Kyo and Tohru's class and it would probably be pretty sentimental for her. He hesitantly moved forward, and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, barely brushing it with his lips for fear she would wake. Yet, as he left the house that morning, he felt a little happier and there was a sort of lightness in his step.

Afternoon came without much work. It was a pretty easy day, the weather being good, and most of the Sohma family being too light-hearted to consider sickness. As he sat at his desk he let his eyes wander from the window and around the room without much purpose. They stopped when they locked on something familiar. It was the framed photograph of Kana. The reflection of the sunlight on the frame blocked her face, and only her delicate body could be seen. He picked it up and realized he had forgotten it was there. It had been there for a long time. Too long. Taking the photo down he smiled and for the first time, without regrets, he said "I'm happy for you Kana. I'm happy we met… and I'm okay now. You don't have to watch over me anymore." Hatori placed the photo frame into his briefcase, deciding he would put it somewhere safe, far into the recesses of his heart.

He then slid open the top drawer of his desk, in which he kept personal items and office supplies. In there was a simple photograph of Mayuko laughing in the carefree manner he seldom saw until just recently. It was taken during a group outing while he and Kana were still dating, and he had come across it quite coincidentally. Shigure and Ayame were cut unceremoniously off with the quick snip of some scissors, and the photo was placed very carefully into that drawer. He didn't have the guts to frame it and leave it out, because they weren't dating yet or anything, and he was afraid she might see it. Not to mention Shigure and Ayame would give him hell about it. Still every now and then, when he was tired, or downhearted, he would pull it out, because instantly, her smile would make him smile the same way.

At that moment Yuki walked in, breaking the silence quite suddenly. Hatori, in surprise, stumbled with the pictures, trying to shove them back into the drawer, but to his horror, Mayuko's photo slid from his grasp and went flying face up onto the floor. Hatori made an uncharacteristic dive for it, but Yuki plucked it up first. The two of them crouched on the floor, Yuki looking at the picture with an expression of sheer amusement.

"This is nice." He commented with a grin "Why don't you frame it? I see Kana's gone from your desk…" His eyebrows were arching in that way it always did when he was teasing.

Hatori snatched the photo, blushing. "Just shut up and take off your shirt." He shoved the picture back into the drawer as Yuki laughed and complied. He grabbed his stethoscope, purposely pressing the cold surface tightly onto his chest. "Now breathe in and out."

After about five minutes, Hatori scribbled some things down into his record book, before smiling up at Yuki. "I've got good news. Now, we'll have to do a few tests just to be sure, but I'm almost positive that all your throat and lung problems have cleared. You have been gradually getting stronger for the past few years, and I think finally, it's over."

Yuki blinked. "Really? Just like that?"

"Just like that."

Yuki's face broke out into one of the most sincerely ecstatic grins Hatori had ever seen from him. "Well, that's great! I can't wait to tell Machi… and Tohru!"

Hatori raised an eyebrow finding an opportunity to get even. "I see Machi came before Tohru."

Yuki flushed red, sliding his shirt back on. "Well, I suppose it's no secret that we're dating. I assume you heard the news from Shigure…"

"Who else?" Hatori grumbled sarcastically.

Yuki shrugged. "Well, it's nice. Ever since the curse was lifted… well… I feel a lot lighter. And I can be with Machi with no regrets or insecurities."

"I'm glad." Hatori felt extremely relieved and happy to see Yuki so lighthearted. He could hardly believe this to be the boy who was afraid to speak not too long ago.

"Hey, Hatori… I think it's high time you got out there again. Live a little. I'm sure Mayuko-sensei will be happy to—"

"You would stop right there if you know what' s good for you."

Yuki laughed, waving his hands in surrender. "I'm just saying… I think you'd be happy…"

"Yeah, well…" Hatori's cell phone gave a sudden ring, breaking the moment. "Hold that thought… Moshi moshi?" Yuki watched his face soften. "Hi Mayu-chan. Why? You're going to make dinner?" Yuki's eyebrows shot up. "Are you sure? Well, okay, I'm looking forward to it. Yes, I'll be home around six. Bye." Hatori hung up and waited for it.

Yuki burst out laughing. "And to think I was trying to encourage you to 'put yourself out there'. I see you're already living together."

"I-it's not like that… The pipes in her apartment broke, and she needed somewhere to stay…" Hatori could feel his face heating up. "That's all."

"A convenient inconvenience, I'm sure." Yuki teased. "Well, I should get going, I have a date with Machi soon. I'll be back for another check up next month, then?"

"Actually, no… Since your throat problems have cleared, you don't have to come for regular checkups anymore… From now on we'll only see each other for your yearly checkup, unless of course you get a new doctor wherever you go to college." Hatori corrected as the two of them stood up.

"Oh…" A long silence passed as realization dawned over the room. Yuki's face was unreadable. This was a rather sentimental moment, Hatori guessed, but he didn't really have it in him to react. "Well, Hatori…"

Before much else could be said, in one awkward, yet sweet, moment Yuki stepped forward and hugged him. Hatori hugged him back, patting his head. "Good luck, Yuki."

"Thanks for everything." Yuki replied squeezing him tightly. They pulled apart and Yuki winked. "Good luck with Mayuko-sensei."

Hatori grinned and ruffled his hair. "Just get out of here already. You'll be late for your date."

Yuki grinned back and bowed low. "Thank you for taking care of me." With that he was out the door. Hatori had a faint feeling of sadness. He couldn't help but think that he would probably never be Yuki's doctor again.

* * *

"I'm home." Hatori called as he slid off his shoes.

"Welcome home!" Mayuko stepped out into the hallway, looking slightly adorable in her apron. _It's sort of like we're newlyweds…_ He thought, his ears tinting pink at the idea.

"It smells great." He grinned, feeling a bit excited at the thought of some real food. "You can imagine a bachelor like me hasn't had a proper home-cooked meal in ages."

Mayuko laughed. "Yeah I know. I've heard the home economics horror stories from Shigure and Ayame."

Hatori chuckled, his inner mind wanting very much to hurt the two miscreants. "Don't remind me. But then again… I heard a few of those from Kana." He raised an eyebrow teasingly. "Is it edible?"

Mayuko reddened in that cute embarrassment that always made him laugh slightly. "Of course!" She insisted as he followed her into the kitchen. "I've gotten better since my high school days."

Hatori could feel her eyes boring into him as he tried the curry, and he was silent for a long moment as he chewed it. It was… really good. Like, really, _really_ good.

"Eh? Is it that bad? I knew I should have ordered take-out!" She apologized fervently, a panicked expression forming on her face as she stood up.

He swallowed quickly, and grabbed her hand before she could make any moves to toss out his dinner. "Hold it, I still haven't said anything. It tastes great, really it does!" He assured, a grin breaking no his face. "Thanks a lot, it tastes wonderful. It means a lot to me."

Mayuko was silent for a long moment. Her eyes seemed slightly misted over, her mind elsewhere. Before he could react or say anything, her eyes had brimmed over with tears. He stood up immediately, now feeling panicked himself. "Mayu-chan?" He did the only thing he could think of… he took her and held her close. "What are you crying for? I was serious when I said your curry tasted good." He said hesitantly, a terrible attempt at making her feel better. Hatori wasn't especially good in these situations.

"It's a stupid reason." Came her muffled response. He pulled her away from him, his chest tightening as he saw her painful expression. "I'm sure it's not. Tell me. What is it?" He asked as he wiped the tears gently from her face. Somehow, he always managed to make her cry.

"I-it's just that, that recipe was given to me by Honda… and it just reminded me that I might not see those kids again. I'm going to miss all of them, that's all."

That would explain the intensely delicious food. He almost smiled (but then decided it would be insensitive). She really was sweet. "That's not a stupid reason. And I'm sure you'll see them again someday soon. So cheer up. The curry's great, try some."

At least that made her laugh. "God I'm too sentimental." She laughed as the two of them took their seats.

He laughed slightly, picking up his chopsticks. He wished he could be a little more sentimental himself. "I'm told that all women are a bit like that." He replied, oblivious to how much those simple words meant to the very person who sat across from him.


	11. Rewind: Tea With The Trio

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket.

**A/N:** Ahahaha it's been a while. I'm sorry… XD

* * *

Hatori liked Saturday mornings. It was a morning that he could sleep in (well, he slept until eight, which was sleeping in on Hatori terms), and he didn't have to worry about much of anything. He could relax, read the paper, and drink tea.

He was already dressed (because he preferred Mayuko not to see him in his pajamas) and in the process of stirring milk into that pot of tea when he heard the doorbell ring. He sighed with irritation, before setting down the spoon. The doorbell rang about twenty more times before Hatori reached the door and threw it open, ready to strangle whoever was on the other side. Shigure and Ayame stared back at him with stupid grins plastered over their faces, Ayame still ringing the doorbell. Hatori twitched all over as he realized that it wasn't just a Saturday. It was _that_ Saturday. The Saturday of hell when he had to sit through hours of the idiocy more commonly known as Shigure and Ayame.

"SUPER HANDSOME BLOSSOM TEA TIME!!" Ayame trilled as he skipped off to the kitchen, promptly pouring Hatori's freshly made tea down the drain and setting a pot of water on the stove to boil. Hatori didn't know what irritated him more, the fact that Ayame had just thrown out the tea he had made for himself (and more importantly, for Mayuko), or the fact that Shigure was already spread out comfortably on his couch, reading his newspaper.

"AHAHA! Hatori, read this comic, it's just too funny!!" Shigure laughed, but as he looked up his face slipped into a look of terror. Hatori had gone away and a dark presence was standing in his place. "H-H-Hatori… what do you plan on doing with that syringe?" Shigure whimpered, cowering into a corner of the couch.

A few painful stabs later, Ayame brought a tray of tea to a cheerful Hatori and a sobbing Shigure. "What a great morning." Hatori accepted his teacup with an ominous grin. "Now that Shigure has had his flu shots, I can drink my tea in peace." He snatched the newspaper from Shigure's hands and began reading, trying very hard to forget that he had company. Ayame's constant chattering and Shigure's constant whining made this very, very hard.

"Good morning Ha—" Hatori looked up. It was the moment of truth. Mayuko's comical facial expression was priceless. A long moment of utter horror passed.

"Three… two… one…"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Mayuko sent an accusing finger their way.

"Well good morrow to you Mayu, how _are_ you this fine day?"

"IT WAS A FINE MORNING UNTIL YOU TWO SHOWED UP." Mayuko seated herself across the coffee table from them and stretched. As she did, her foot brushed delicately against Hatori's ankle, making the newspaper slide slightly in his grasp. He could feel Shigure's eyebrows arch from beside him.

Shigure chuckled slightly and turned back to Mayuko. "Hey, it's our monthly Handsome Blossom tea party! We _had_ to come!"

"NO YOU DIDN'T." Hatori growled, readjusting his grip on his newspaper.

"Don't be like that!" Shigure wailed annoyingly. "You know you love us!"

What followed was some more Shigure and Ayame yaoi idiocy, which Hatori chose to tune out of. He was busy observing Mayuko's fingers twisting a lock of her hair in adorable agitation.

"…Even the love of Hatori and Mayu cannot compare to the passion that burns in my breast…"

Wait, what?

Hatori had just caught a snatch of their steamy love act that, to put it delicately, seriously pissed him off. "What's this about our love???" He snapped, his voice coming in time with Mayuko's.

"Oh, you don't have to cover it up anymore!" Shigure waved his hand in that irritating manner. "I just saw you coming out of Hatori's room. Hatori you lucky bastard, to think you scored your second chick!"

Heat rose up Hatori's face half because of Shigure, and half because Mayuko's foot had slid up his leg as she choked on her tea. "IT'S A MISUNDERSTANDING!" They yelled, Hatori mentally cursing their long legs (although he couldn't say he didn't like Mayuko's long legs), and then came to the conclusion that he would push the couches further away the first chance he got. It seemed the longer the two lived under the same roof, the more Hatori began to feel like a hormone-crazed adolescent.

"Ah, Hatori, we need some pastries! Let's go get some!"

"NO."

"Come on, _please_? Just some cake, I'm having a sweet craving!"

Hatori was hardly listening to Shigure because Mayuko's foot was wandering again. "Fine. Let's just go." He said, pulling his legs out from under the coffee table and standing up suddenly. He needed a walk.

"Okay, and I promise I won't buy any alcohol. Remember what happened _last_ time Mayuko went drinking with us? Or have you forgotten the strip show incident?" Shigure sang, and Hatori knew he brought it up on purpose just to kick him while he was down. How could Hatori forget that incident?

A pillow whizzed past Hatori and missed Shigure by an inch. Shigure cowered and whined disgustingly for a few more minutes.

"JUST SHUT UP AND GO!"

"Hatori, why are you keeping women with PMS in your house?"

Shigure really outdid himself this time. Hatori turned an appropriate shade of red, and he only had to imagine the look of satisfaction on Shigure's face as he was dragged out before Mayuko could fling any coffee tables.

It was still morning and Hatori felt like going back to sleep and never waking up. Shigure giggled gleefully from his right as the two of them strolled down the road to the sweet shop a few blocks away. "Wow Hatori, you could cut that sexual tension with a knife." He joked, nudging Hatori.

"I'm afraid it's too one sided for a knife." Hatori muttered.

Shigure ignored him and continued. "But man, Hatori, you must have it bad if you're blushing over something as small as your feet touching under a table."

Hatori only blushed darker at this. "Do you want me to push you in front of a truck?"

"I mean at first, I was shocked to see her come out of your bedroom, but judging by your pathetic state, you two haven't done _anything_ yet, have you?"

"Of course not!" Hatori smacked Shigure over the head. He always had a way of not helping at all.

They arrived at the sweet shop, Shigure rubbing his head from the recent blow. They (meaning Shigure) chose their sweets and they (meaning Hatori) paid for them. Shigure had "very unfortunately" forgotten his wallet at home.

As they were on the way home, Shigure suddenly burst out laughing. Hatori didn't ask why, because honestly, he didn't want to know, but Shigure was kind enough to tell him anyway.

"Hatori, I feel bad for you. You want her that badly, and her head is as dense as the earth's core. She doesn't realize a thing!!" Shigure followed this with another fit of laughter.

"That's a bad way of putting it, Shigure." Hatori replied, elbowing him. "I don't want her."

"Eh? Then why are you like a goddamn teenager around her?" Shigure asked, unconvinced.

"Well… I guess… I love her." Hatori shrugged, the words falling out of his mouth casually, but the scarlet hue on his face gave away his embarrassment. He expected Shigure to start laughing again, but was surprised by the silence coming from his right. He looked up to see Shigure facing him with the first honest smile he had seen out of that conniving man.

"I'm glad, Hatori. After all we've been through… you deserve this. Good luck."

Hatori smiled in return, and remembered after a long time, why this idiot was his best friend.

"Oh!! Maybe Ayame and I could help! What if we locked you two into your bedroom, or even better—a closet!!" Shigure continued with a trail of obnoxious laughter.

Hatori wanted to grab his words back and stuff it up Shigure's—

"We're back!!"

They had arrived just in time as Ayame and Mayuko were pouring their tea. Ayame was looking as cheerful as ever, and Mayuko seemed in a lighter mood, her cheeks tinted pink.

The rest of the morning passed in reminiscence of their younger days and laughing at those jokes that never got old. Hatori spent a good deal of this staring at Mayuko. Her hair fell just perfectly over her bare shoulders and the bright morning light danced over her lips every time she laughed. His eyes trailed down the line of her neck observing how it curved perfectly into her collarbone. Her tall skinny build caused the line of her collarbone to display itself prominently, her fingers brushing over it as she played with her hair. And just below her collarbone, the pale skin that curved in the sunlight before falling into shadow in the center. The sound of the doorbell caught him off guard and one of his shins knocked painfully into the coffee table.

He blushed, slightly ashamed of his "observations" and stood to answer it. He was surprised to see Akito standing at the door, in a dress no less. It hadn't been long since Akito had begun living as a girl, but it was still a small shock every time Hatori actually saw her in woman's attire. Though he was doubtful at first, knowing Akito's aggressive and utterly unfeminine attitude, it seemed dresses actually suited her. Her hair was a bit longer now, too, falling just below her chin. "Ah, hi Hatori, is Shigure here?"

"Hello, Akito. Come in, he's right here." He let her in, and almost laughed when he saw the masculine way she walked and behaved. The dress might suit_her_, but it hardly suited her mannerisms.

"There you are! You left without saying anything! You're such a spoiled brat, you could've at least left a note!" She yelled at Shigure, partaking in the daily abuse of her boyfriend.

"AH, AKITO, HAVE MERCY ON MY POOR SOUL!"

Hatori decided he liked Akito's daily Shigure abuse.

Some more whining from Shigure and the usual scolding Ayame gave Akito for her unladylike behavior followed, before Akito finally noticed Mayuko.

"That's Hatori's girlfriend, Shiraki Mayuko!" Shigure introduced in that way that made Hatori want to crush his skull in.

"SHE IS NOT!" "I AM NOT!" They protested in unison.

Akito smiled and laughed lightly in that way Hatori never thought she would see from her. It… made him happy. "They make a good pair. I'm Sohma Akito."

"Nice to meet you." The two shook hands, and Hatori had a strange feeling of embarrassment. It was the kind you would have when you introduced the girl you liked to your mother or one of your sisters.

"You must be Shigure's girlfriend." Mayuko smirked.

Hatori remembered how much he loved her as he jumped at the opening she had given him. "Oh yes. Aren't they a lovely couple?"

"Yes, quite lovely."

"Is it just me or did it get a bit chilly in here?" Ayame commented distantly from his forgotten corner.

Hatori's eyes locked with Mayuko's and the two shared a moment of gratefulness for one another's presence. Mayuko looked away and Hatori was about to retrace his path down her neck when…

"AIEAIEAIE I'M YOUR LITTLE BUTTERFLY, GREEN BLACK AND BLUE LIKE THE COLORS IN THE—"

"—Moshi moshi?"

Hatori decided he was going to chop up that (pink) phone when he got the chance. "Butterfly" was going to be in his nightmares all week.

"Ah, Mine! Sure, I'll meet you at the café." He snapped the phone closed and Hatori found himself wishing the phone had snapped in half. "If you'll all excuse me I have a lunch date!" The silly grin on Ayame's face made Hatori smile at the lovesick fool. And as he looked around the room, he realized that they (with the exception of Mayuko, as far as he knew) were all lovesick fools. "It's been lovely! I wish you lovebirds all the best!" Ayame danced with himself to the door, and Hatori couldn't help but think, _what a hypocritical statement._

"Who's the lovebird?" Mayuko giggled on cue and Hatori gave her an "I-was-just-thinking-the-same-thing" smirk.

"Lunch sound good to you, Akito?" A voice came from the left.

Hatori looked to see Akito taking Shigure's hand and standing. "It sounds great—as long as you remember that it's your turn to do the laundry." It was funny to see Akito and Shigure having normal couple arguments. They were engaged now, both living in the Sohma main house. After all they had been through, it sure was a sight for sore eyes. Akito turned to him and bowed, looking really happy with her life. "Thank you for taking care of him. I'll see you later."

Hatori smiled back, and briefly ruffled her hair, making her giggle. She waved, and they left arm in arm.

He turned back to Mayuko and their eyes locked in a moment of silence before they both broke into laughter. "And they tease _us_ for being so-called 'lovebirds'?" Mayuko gasped between fits.

"I know. They're ridiculous. Always have been, and always will be." Hatori replied, his words laced with fondness. They both shared a silence of recovery, which ended with Hatori saying, "Lunch sound good?"

"Yeah, it sounds great. Just don't forget to do the laundry." Mayuko choked, which only sent them back into hysterics. Hatori couldn't remember how long it had been since he had laughed that hard. He offered his hand, and when she took it, he pulled her into an Ayame-style waltz. The two danced their way into the kitchen, and Hatori took the time to enjoy the closeness of their bodies. Her fingers were laced in his, one arm warm around his neck. His arm had an excuse to rest on her slim waist, and their chests would brush each other on occasion. And mostly, her smile, just inches from his, sent him to heaven. As much as Shigure, Ayame, and most of the readers thought he ought to throw her onto the table and have his way with her, this was enough for now.


	12. Rewind: The P Word

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket.

**A/N:** LOL, the awkward chapter. Hahaha, poor Hatori.

* * *

Hatori was worn out, to say the least. A sudden epidemic of the stomach bug was sweeping the residents of the Sohma main house, and Hatori had been seeing patient after patient all day, giving them all the same diagnosis and same prescription. It had been a tiring day. However, on the bright side, he would come home to see Mayuko and that would make things a lot better.

Or so he thought.

"Why THE HELL is this house so goddamn DIRTY??" was the first thing Mayuko growled to Hatori's face.

""It's really not that dirty, Mayu-chan…" Hatori replied carefully.

"Don't give me that! Dinner's on the table, so just go eat it!"

Hatori blinked, dumbfounded. Mayuko seemed to be in an absolutely terrible mood. Hatori wondered what could possibly have provoked her into this cleaning rage that was currently running it's coarse through Hatori's apartment.

Hatori was still pondering over this as he finished off his breakfast and headed for his study. He had a bit of paperwork he wanted to finish so he could be free tomorrow, and thought he would get to it before bed. He was surprised to see Mayuko standing by his desk, the duster limp in her hand. As he moved closer, he noticed her shoulders shaking.

"Mayu-chan…?" He called quietly, touching her shoulder tentatively. He was taken by surprise when she spun around without warning, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"You keep a photo of her!!" She sobbed, and Hatori noticed the framed photograph of Kana in Mayuko's hands.

"M-Mayu-chan, that…" It was the photo he had removed from his desk at work and brought home. He had carelessly discarded it in his study, but not slapped himself for it. He never thought what he would do if Mayuko found it.

The bigger question was, why was she crying about this?

"Um…"

"GAH!" Mayuko cried out suddenly, her arms flying to her stomach.

"Mayu-chan! A-Are you okay?" Hatori was getting increasingly worried. Was she sick? That would explain her odd behavior.

"Pain-killers! Just give me some pills goddamn it!" Mayuko growled at him, and Hatori snapped to realization. Had she gotten the stomach bug as well??

"Is something wrong? Do you want me to check you?" Hatori advanced, backing her up against his desk. She struggled, but Hatori was now determined to figure out what was wrong. If it really was the stomach bug, she had to take medicine for it, not to mention go to bed immediately.

"It's your stomach isn't it? Let me just see if—" He forced her against the wall by his desk and leaned down, sliding her shirt up. He had barely been able to press his figures against her bare skin, before a fresh slap across his face caused him to stumble backwards.

He paused, hand rubbing the stinging spot on his cheek. His reeling thoughts came to an abrupt stop as he realized how this fiasco might seem to a sick and alarmed patient. Here he was, backing her into a wall, and lifting up her shirt. The last thought caused him to swallow a large lump in his throat that he hadn't noticed before.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH ME! I JUST SAID GET ME SOME PAIN-KILLERS!" The beast that once was Mayuko ordered, and Hatori obeyed in fear.

He escorted Mayuko to bed early (thought there was much protest) and sat by her bed until she fell asleep, the creases on her forehead smoothing out.

His eyes flickered to the large red numbers on the clock on the nightstand. It was nearly ten o'clock, and he had paperwork to get to. He stood up, taking a step towards her. The room was dark, save for the dull light of the alarm clock and the white glare of the streetlights outside streaming in through the window. He brushed his fingers softly across her cheek and a strange sensation spread from his fingertips to his throat. He leaned over the bed, springs creaking as he shifted his weight to his hands. He moved forward until his hair was brushing her forehead and he could feel her deep even breath against his lips. A long moment passed as the distant sound of a motorcycle resounded in the silence. Hatori bit his lip and rested his forehead against hers. He didn't know how much longer he could hold back. Yet something about Mayuko's reaction after she had seen the photograph of Kana gave him a small hope. Was she jealous? That couldn't be. But if she wasn't… why was she crying?

Shaking away the useless hopes, he straightened and walked out, closing the door behind him.

* * *

"GODDAMN IT!"

Hatori jolted awake, sitting upright on the couch. The panicked cry from down the hall had been a rude awakening to his Saturday morning. Recognizing it as Mayuko's voice, he threw the blankets off and hurried down the hall.

"Mayu-chan, are you okay?" he asked, knocking reproachfully on the bathroom door.

There was a silence from the other side, and Hatori was beginning to get concerned when Mayuko slid cautiously out of the bathroom. She leaned on the door, her bangs covering her eyes. Her lips parted, but Hatori didn't hear anything but a jumble of nonsensical sounds.

"Sorry, what?" He asked, inching his face towards hers.

Mayuko looked up, her face glowing red. "Ineedtampons."

It was as if a giant wave had just crashed on his head. As if someone had just used his face as a gong. Those three words, blurted as quickly as possible, explained a lot of the strange behavior throughout the past day. It made Hatori remember why people of the opposite sex didn't often live together unless they were in an intimate relationship.

Not to mention it cause a very awkward silence, in which a blush had found it's way to his face. Hatori was a doctor, so he knew about all these things (he probably knew more about it than Mayuko did), but that didn't make it any better. He felt oddly embarrassed, very unlike how he was with a patient. But this wasn't a patient, this was Mayuko.

"O-Okay. I'll, um, take you to the drugstore."

The car ride was so silent Hatori could hear his own heart beat. Every time he stole a glance towards Mayuko, all he saw was the back of her head. Her face remained staring determinedly out the window. He wouldn't blame her, of course. If he felt embarrassed, he couldn't even imagine how embarrassed she might be feeling. As she walked out to the drugstore to buy her… _necessary items_… Hatori pressed his forehead against the steering wheel, feeling exhausted even though it was just morning. Still, he couldn't help but crack a smile. She looked so cute when she was embarrassed.

* * *

Hatori hardly saw Mayuko for the rest of the day, and he could tell she was avoiding him. This only made him feel even more awkward than before, but he gave her some space. Finally, he heard some sounds of life coming from the kitchen, and left his study to explore. He entered the kitchen just as Mayuko settled into her chair. The sound of him setting his ceramic cup noisily onto the counter caused her to gaze to fly up sharply. The two looked at each other briefly, but it didn't take more than a few seconds before their eyes darted away in embarrassment. When Hatori sat down again, Mayuko was still staring downwards, her forefinger stroking the warm cup absentmindedly.

Hatori's eyes were doing that thing again. It was that involuntarily staring at Mayuko thing. It was an addiction—they wouldn't stop. Her hair was messy and falling all over her face and shoulders. The white tank was slightly sheer and he could see the traces of a striped pink bra underneath. She was biting her bottom lip, and her face was flushed. Over all this was a hazy smoke of steam emitted from the hot tea, giving her an ethereal feel.

"Um… hi." The sudden sound of her voice sort of slapped him in the face, and his posture stiffened slightly as he forced his probing gaze back to her eyes.

"Uh, hi… feeling any better?" He asked quietly, not really finding much else to say.

Her shoulders jerked in a shrug, and a few strands of hair fell back behind them. "Somewhat. Um… thanks… for everything really. And sorry if I was taking out my mood swings on you yesterday."

"Yeah, that was kind of scary. But I'm a doctor I know how it is. But… seriously, you were scary." She giggled, and he followed suit with some soft laughter, and pretty soon they were both comfortable again.

But that urge was churning in Hatori's gut again. A part of him was screaming to grab her and pull her against him. He tried so hard to suppress it, but every time it would come sneaking back. Mayuko was beginning to stiffen under the intensity of the longing in his gaze, but he couldn't stop. If he kissed her now, what would happen? Would she kiss him back? Would she push him away? Would he let her push him away? A part of him was so aggressive and possessive he didn't know what to do about it. He just loved her to the point where it drove him out of his mind. So out of his mind, he reached a hand across the table and let it trace the silky strands of her hair gently.

"H-Hatori…?"

Her voice, once again, provided a rude awakening for his daze. He quickly retracted his hand and coughed slightly, clearing his dried throat. "There was um… some dust in your hair." He explained lamely, feeling sure that he had a neon billboard reading "liar" stamped on his face.

"Oh… uh… thanks." Her face flooded with color once again, and her eyes fell downcast again.

Hatori mumbled excuses involving large amounts of paperwork, and left her as quickly as he could. He closed the door to his study behind him and leaned back, breathing deeply. He was going to go crazy. He was actually going to lose his mind. He really wasn't going to be able to hold back for very much longer, and it scared him.

* * *

End chapter. Ahahaha, this is so late, I'll be damned if ANYONE is still reading this. XD


	13. Rewind: Lovesick

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket.

**A/N:** Yes!! Favorite chapter time. I was so excited to do this chapter. Here it is, lucky chapter thirteen!

* * *

Hatori was not himself today. When he woke up in the morning, he clumsily rolled off the couch and nearly hit his head on the coffee table. That was the first sign. When he stood up, his head felt heavy, aching dully. On the way to the bathroom, he stubbed his toe on the doorframe. His nose was feeling stuffy. Hatori was a doctor, and he knew this could only mean one thing. Oh yes, he was sick. Now Hatori didn't get sick very often, and when he did, he hated to have to lie around idly in recovery. So he chose to be in denial, and started getting ready for work anyway.

He took his morning coffee as usual and sat across the table from Mayuko, who was eating her cereal and reading the paper as per usual. She did look nice with her hair down, rather than slicked tightly into that ponytail. He briefly wondered what she'd look like with short hair. His fingers traced the edge of his coffee cup absent mindedly, but he really didn't feel like drinking any.

It was then that he noticed Mayuko had looked up from the paper and was squinting at him. ""Hatori, are you okay? You look really worn out. Is your job taking a toll on you?"

"I-I'm fine… I'm sure it's nothing." Hatori looked down. She was the last person he wanted to worry about him. But really, he was really starting to feel dizzy at that time. All he wanted was to go back to sleep.

"No, I'm worried, Hatori." Hatori didn't know when or how, but suddenly, Mayuko's face was millimeters from his. His face instantly flooded with color, his eyes flying wide open. They sat there, foreheads pressed across the table for a long moment. Hatori swallowed hard, and could feel his heart fluttering. He mentally told it to shut the hell up.

She pulled away and stared at him a moment. He took that moment to ask (a little breathlessly), "What was that?"

"You seem warm. And your face is pretty flushed too. Do you have a thermometer lying around anywhere?"

"Yeah, in the mirror above the bathroom sink… But Mayu-chan, I swear I'm fine." Of course. She was just checking his temperature. He sat there for a moment, deciding it was best for her to think the blush that covered his face was due to his sickness. In his daze he hadn't noticed her leave the table, but soon realized that the spot across from him was empty. He hurried after her down the hall.

"Hatori, I don't really trust your 'I'm fine's. They're about as meaningless as Shigure's 'I'm innocent's." He was about to argue when a thermometer was shoved into his mouth. "Look. Even though you spend all this time looking out for other people, I doubt you look after yourself at all. People like you need someone to keep you in check. Mm hmm, you've got a fever all right." He watched her read the thermometer, and couldn't help but turn red all over again from that recent lecture. The "couple aura" that surrounded them burned stronger than ever. Of course, it was probably just him who was feeling this way. Mayuko probably thought of it just as a friend taking care of another friend. The thought made him feel stupid all over again.

The dizziness was coming again. It came in waves. Hatori leaned against the wall, trying to look casual about it. Mayuko wasn't fooled. She gave him a suspicious look before handing him some pills and pushing him towards the bedroom. "You take these and go straight to bed—and by bed I mean your own bed, I'll take the couch until you feel better. No work for you tomorrow, mister. You're staying right here."

"But—" Hatori protested weakly, but didn't have the energy for a fight.

"No buts. Now go get changed while I get you some water."

He was too tired for this. He slunk back into his room and collapsed on the bed. It did feel nice after all those nights on the couch. Mayuko returned a moment later with water, and he popped the pills into his mouth. It was when he swallowed that the burning feeling hit him. He coughed a bit and then sneezed suddenly.

"Oh jeez, you really are sick. Honestly, Hatori, you should really watch yourself. You probably caught this from me last week. I didn't have it as bad though. Sorry…" Mayuko was frowning down at him from her seat next to the bed.

"It's not your fault. These things go around. I feel kind of stupid, being a doctor and getting sick so easily." Hatori shifted uncomfortably. He was in a really embarrassing situation at this moment. He was coughing and sneezing all over a girl who he really liked (possibly loved). He really just wanted her to leave and not see him in such a situation. But then some part of his sick daze really wanted her to stay with him and hold his hand and…

He shook his head. Stupid thoughts. He felt a light slap to his head, and looked up.

"Silly. Everyone gets sick." She smiled warmly down at him, and he felt suddenly at ease, and really tired to boot. She just radiated comfort.

"Yeah… but… still…" Her imaged wavered a bit, and was then replaced by darkness and strange dreams about Mayuko getting married to Shigure and Akito stabbing her in the eye with a hairpin.

* * *

He awoke suddenly, half expecting Mayuko to still be wearing a wedding gown, blood spilling from her eye. He sat up, searching the room for her, still slightly panicked. Instead she was walking over with a bowl of something or the other.

Hatori groaned and rolled over. He really, _really_ didn't feel like eating anything.

She pulled his shoulder back. "Hatori if you don't finish the soup, you're not going to feel any better. You have to eat if you want to take medicine and become well again." But Hatori just pushed it away again.

"I… I'm tired… maybe later…" He just wanted to get back to sleep. He probably wouldn't have woken up if it weren't for the strange dreams.

"If you're not going to eat it yourself, I'll just have to make you eat it. Now say 'ah'."

This suggestion was met with a world of protest from Hatori, but the fatigue was too much for him, and eventually he gave in. He felt silly, being spoon-fed by Mayuko. It's not that he had a problem with her fingers so close to his lips, but he felt like such a child. A bowl of soup and some medication later, Hatori was lying down again.

Sleep was so close to him but still not completely in his grasp. His head throbbed and it was hard to coax it into sleep. He just wanted something warm to hold on to. It was so childish, so childish, he couldn't get over it. But…

He heard some soft humming coming from somewhere near him. In his daze he wanted to reach out and run his fingers through that silky hair she brushed so carefully. Then, like a miracle, she walked towards him, leaned towards him to snap the light shut. He reached out and grasped her shirt in his weak fingers.

"Is something wrong? Need anything?"

_You. I need you._ "Mayu-chan… Please don't… leave. Stay with me. Please…"

"I-I have to go to sleep, Hatori."

But he didn't want her to go. He gripped her shirt tighter. He wanted to tell her a lot of things. That he loved everything she did: the way she moved, her voice, her gentle hands, her laugh… her… just being around her… "Please… Mayu-chan I… I lo…" _I love you…_

He didn't remember much from then. Just waking up, and feeling something warm next to him, and holding it… holding _her_… as tightly as he could. It was Mayuko, and he really wanted to just hold her like that. "I love you. I really do." He mumbled into her hair in his half-asleep daze. She muttered something in return, but he didn't hear a word of it, really. He just felt her there next to him, and fell asleep, content.

* * *

When Hatori woke up, the first thing he noticed was that his headache was gone. The second thing was that he was sleeping with Mayuko curled up in his arms.

Wait rewind.

He was sleeping with Mayuko curled up in his arms.

What now??

He stiffened. No, his back stiffened, you pervert. He wasn't sure how to get out of this predicament (or whether he even wanted to), so he just lay there awkwardly a moment with her snuggling into his chest.

In the end, he decided no matter how much he wanted to cuddle with her here, it was probably a bad idea. The last thing he wanted was her to wake up and be freaked out by the fact that he was clinging to her. He carefully shifted away from her, making sure not to wake her. He reached into his dresser and pulled out a book, happy to just be sitting there reading by her side.

After a moment, Mayuko stirred on his left, feeling around for the warmth that wasn't around her anymore. Her groping fingers found their way to Hatori's arm and she wormed her way over, grasping it. She stilled, and after a few moments it became clear that she had fallen back into a deep sleep. Hatori decided there was no use trying to escape, and decided he should just thank god for his good luck.

It was about half an hour and forty pages later that Mayuko began moving again, this time snuggling closer to him, while yawning slightly. He looked down to see her slowly blink her eyes open, squinting in the bright light. At first she seemed as happy as him, and then her face turned to confusion. Her eyes traced his arm upwards until her gaze rested on his face. Her expression quickly turned into shock, and then utter mortification. She leapt back so quickly Hatori nearly dropped his book. She looked so flustered, playing with her hair as usual, he nearly laughed.

"M-Morning. Did you sleep well?" She stammered, looking adorably nervous.

"Quite well, actually. I feel a lot better. Thank you for taking care of me. Yesterday would have been quite miserable had I been alone." Hatori set his book aside, deciding he wanted his attention to be Mayuko's alone.

"Glad to have been of service. I'm happy you're feeling better."

Hatori actually chuckled a bit this time. She always said silly things like "glad to have been of service". However, his face became stern as his doctor instincts took over. "Me too, but… it was pretty reckless of you sleeping in this bed with me being sick and all. If you wanted to sleep in the bed, you could have said so, I would've taken the couch."

"Well, first off, I'm the one who gave it to you so it's a slim chance I'd get it again. And besides, that's not why I slept here." She said, stubborn as ever. Then she looked embarrassed and paused for a long time, avoiding eye contact. "You… You're the one who told me to…" Her face turned redder and redder with every word. "'Don't leave… stay with me'… you said things like that, and I couldn't leave."

Hatori could feel his own face flood with heat. He had no recollection of this whatsoever, and he couldn't believe he'd actually done something like that… to Mayuko especially. He felt so silly. "I said that? Well, that's embarrassing… S-sorry…"

Mayuko laughed from next to him. "It's okay. I don't mind. It beat the couch by a landslide. And plus, you were so cute, just like a little child!"

Now Hatori was definitely blushing. He vaguely remembered her saying something to him somewhere in his daze, and quickly diverted the conversation. "Oh yeah, I vaguely remember you saying something to me last night… what was it?"

Mayuko's complexion turned significantly darker. "I-I said something to you, really? I was probably talking in my sleep—sorry I don't remember!" She laughed nervously and waved her hands in a frantic way that made it obvious that she was lying. Hatori burned with curiosity, but before he could push further Mayuko spoke again. "What about you? You kept trying to tell me something… and I think you said it in the end, but I was half asleep and don't really remember what it was…"

Hatori paused… squinted… and then remembered.

_"I love you. I really do."_

Hatori used his best poker face and lied through his teeth. "Eh, sorry. I don't remember." He followed it with a laugh that he hoped sounded less nervous than he felt.

"Oh well. Anyway, what do you want for breakfast?" Mayuko shrugged, and Hatori was grateful that she didn't interrogate him further.

"Um, nothing too much. Cereal is probably good. I can get it myself." Hatori made a move to get up, but Mayuko stopped him.

"No, you stay right here. I'll go get it." Before Hatori could argue further, Mayuko disappeared.

He fell back against the pillow, sighing. His face was significantly pink, maybe even red, and his heartbeat had raced off the charts. That was so close, _so close_, he could hardly breathe. He wondered what she would do if she knew he loved her so much he thought he would explode. He wondered how much longer he could just keep going like this, just being friendly.

As if on cue, Mayuko came through the door with two bowls of cereal, one looking as though it had overflowed at some point, Cheerios falling in a trail behind it. He chuckled at her clumsiness.

"Mm, you know…" She said slowly as she hopped onto the bed next to him, and they began crunching away together. "Why don't you sleep with me from now on?"

Hatori choked on his cereal.

"I mean, you have a huge bed, last night wasn't cramped at all…" She looked up to see Hatori staring at her with wide eyes, spoon half raised to his mouth. "I mean! I'm only saying this because I don't want you on that couch—it's hard and cold and you have to lie all scrunched up 'cause you're too tall." She explained quickly.

"Hm. Well, if you're sure you're okay with it…" Hatori's subconscious was telling him to refuse, but he absolutely couldn't.

"Yep! It's not like you're going to turn into some sex predator!" She laughed, nudging him playfully with her shoulder.

Hatori laughed too, but more nervously than genuinely. She had no idea.


	14. Rewind: Suddenly

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket.

**A/N:** This is going down under one of my favorite fan fictions I've written. Yay! Now behold… the hidden scene…

* * *

Hatori was feeling good. He was feeling very good that day. He had just gotten news that Shigure and Akito had set the date for their wedding. This put Hatori into considerably high spirits. He was in such a good mood that he called Mayuko on his way home from work with a proposition.

"Let's go out."

"…Huh?" Mayuko's voice came out sounding shocked from the other end.

Hatori's face turned slightly pink. "I mean, let's go out tonight. I haven't been to a bar in so long."

A laugh resounded from the receiver. "Wow, you sound like you're in a good mood. Sure, I'll get ready. I could use a drink or too myself, life is just too dull right now."

As promised, Hatori arrived to see Mayuko putting on a pair of heels at the door. He felt very plain next to her slim dark jeans and red tank. She noticed him as she straightened, and smiled. "I'm glad I packed these." She indicated the heels. "You're the only guy tall enough to stand next to me when I wear them." She laughed. With Hatori's height, Mayuko was still about an inch or so shorter than him. She squinted at his attire before stepping towards him.

She tugged the tie off his neck and unbuttoned the first couple of buttons on his shirt. It sent a small chill down his spine, despite its innocence. She grinned and hung the tie on the coat rack. "That's better. Hatori Sohma, you never cease to look hot."

Hatori blushed slightly and there was an awkward pause before Mayuko realized what she had just said.

"I mean like… the temperature!" She stammered, laughing nervously. Hatori chuckled too, not sure what else to do. "Alright, Mayu-chan, let's go."

She smiled and the two exited the house together, locking it behind them.

* * *

Hatori knew this before they'd even stepped out of the car, but he was reminded again, that Mayuko could drink. A lot. And she liked to drink too. What started off as a few drinks, ended in Mayuko and Hatori laughing loudly at things that were hardly funny. Hatori could hold his alcohol well. Mayuko… not so much. He didn't drink as much either, knowing that he would have to be the one to drive them home.

So they left the bar with Mayuko stumbling slightly behind him and then laughing at her own clumsiness. The car ride was spent with the radio turned up louder than usual and Mayuko singing along to some one hit wonder from the eighties.

In the elevator ride up, Hatori leaned against the wall, feeling tired, but in a good way. Mayuko rested her head lightly on his shoulder commenting on how funny they looked in the mirrored ceiling.

They traversed down the hallway with Mayuko clinging to Hatori's arm in order to keep balance. Upon coming inside, despite Hatori's protests, Mayuko kicked off her heels and retrieved two more beers, handing Hatori one as they fell back onto the couch. They toasted to Shigure and Akito and spent the next hour watching late night talk shows and laughing at more jokes that really weren't funny at all.

Finally, at some point around 2 AM, Mayuko began dozing off against Hatori's shoulder. Hatori nudged her awake, and led her down the hallway to the bedroom where the two collapsed onto the bed without even changing. Hatori stared at the ceiling contentedly for a moment, listening to the sounds of Mayuko shifting next to him.

He blinked, and when his eyes opened again, Mayuko was hovering above him. "Mayu-cha—"

"You know… you really never do cease to look incredibly hot."

"Wha—"

And she was kissing him. Yes. _She_ was kissing _him_. She was _kissing_ him. She _was_ kissing him.

Oh god. Oh god, oh god, oh god. What was he going to do? Well at that point, there wasn't much he could do except kiss her back. How could he help it? He'd wanted to for so long, and there she was, on top of him…

Wait, when did she get on top of him?

He really didn't know, and at the time, he really didn't have the chance to wonder, because she was straddling him, pressing herself against him, and kissing him, kissing him, kissing him like it was the only thing keeping them alive. She broke off and started unbuttoning his shirt. His heart raced.

"Mayu-chan… w-what are you—" Hatori panted.

"It's in the way." Her speech was slurred, and she was obviously very much gone. This was not how Hatori wanted this to happen. As tempting as it was, he'd much rather her be sober when something like this happens. She probably didn't even like him all that much. It was the alcohol talking, and that was definitely not what Hatori wanted.

"Mayu-chan, stop." He pushed her off just as she was about to remove his shirt.

"Why?" She mumbled, falling back onto the bed like a rag doll.

Hatori just stayed there, propped up on one elbow next to her, watching her rub her eyes in a daze. "Damn you…" He muttered, leaning over and kissing her one more time. Her hand laced into his hair and held his lips on hers for a long heated moment before Hatori pulled it away. "Go to sleep." He told her firmly, before rolling over. It was definitely too dangerous to sleep facing her tonight.

"Yes sir." She said faintly, before passing out cold next to him. Hatori just lay there, his heart pounding in his eardrums. It would be a long time before Hatori could calm down enough to sleep. Damn her.

* * *

When Hatori woke the next morning, he could feel Mayuko's forehead on the back of his head and her breath on the back of his neck. Her fingers were curled against his back and her knees touched the back of his knees. Hatori tried to move very slowly away from her, but to no avail. Just as he started sitting up, her eyes flickered open. She got up slowly, rubbing her forehead.

"Damn I have a headache…" She looked around. "Eh? I'm still dressed… I didn't pass out on the couch did I?"

Hatori felt the weight of five worlds lift from his shoulders. She didn't remember. Thank god for hangovers. "You did." Hatori said with a smile.

"…Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Mayuko asked, her eyes widening slightly with alarm.

"It was hot." Hatori replied briefly. "And I was drunk. So I just took it off." He shrugged, climbing out of bed.

"Mm thank god you weren't as drunk as me, I don't remember a damn thing past toasting for Shigure and Akito and then downing half that beer." Mayuko laughed.

"Is that so?" Hatori chuckled nervously.

"Yep."

"Well, nothing very exciting happened afterwards anyway."

"Mm, so I thought. Oh damn, it's noon already!"

* * *

The next few days, Hatori kept turning it over in his head. Everything that had happened this past month or so that she'd been here. Everything gave him small sparks of hope and they were collecting into one thought… _Could she like me?_

He kept balancing out the pros and cons, and it may just be his own wishful thinking, but he really thought that _maybe_ _possibly_ he _might_ have a chance.

But he could never know for sure.

A few years ago he could have never thought he'd fall in love with Mayuko. She was just Kana's quirky friend: a tall girl with good sense of humor and a nice personality.

And oh yeah. The only person he'd met crazy enough to date Shigure. He wondered sometimes if she'd slept with him. The thought gave him chills.

The place where the were was comfortable, he had to admit. They were definitely closer than "just friends" but they weren't a couple. They definitely weren't a couple. Even though they were so close, it wasn't enough for Hatori. It was never enough, and it drove him crazy.

"Hatori, are you sure you want to watch this?" Mayuko broke his thoughts from where she knelt by the DVD player.

"Yeah, I don't have any problems with it." He shrugged as he entered the living room with a blanket. "Do you?"

Mayuko looked a little pale as she placed the slasher movie into the DVD player. It was given high ratings as one of the scariest movies made in a long time. "N-Not really… well… I don't really like horror movies."

"It's okay if you don't want to watch it." Hatori sat on the couch, placing the blanket beside him.

Mayuko paused. "Ah what the hell. But if I can't sleep tonight, you're playing cards with me until morning!" She pressed play and joined him on the couch, sitting just close enough so that their shoulders would touch, but no closer than that.

Hatori didn't pay much attention to the movie. He wasn't really very scared of horror movies. They weren't real. And being a doctor, seeing guts and gore all over the place wasn't very shocking either. His mind was just tossing and turning over whether he should move closer to her or not. How would he make it seem casual? Was it even possible? He was definitely not going to do the "Oh I'm just stretching and my arm just coincidentally falls around you" move because that was just lame and for twelve-year-olds on their first date.

Although he had to admit he wasn't doing much better than a twelve-year-old at this point.

Thankfully, Mayuko spared him the further trouble by shrieking and grabbing onto his arm. He had to admit the disfigured girl was a bit disturbing looking, and couldn't blame her for being freaked out. It was, after all, just another convenience to him. When she squeezed harder, it evoked a little laughter from him.

"You're hurting my arm, Mayu-chan."

She let go very quickly, looking thoroughly embarrassed. "Sorry… it just startled me a bit." Hatori raised his eyebrows doubtfully. "Okay, a lot." She admitted, crossing her arms. "It's just like, every time that happens, I have an instinctive need for human contact. I need to cling to or hide behind someone." Hatori didn't really know how to respond to this, so he just stared at her awkwardly for a moment until her cheeks burned even brighter than before. "S-sorry, I just said something weird, didn't I?" Her eyes flickered downwards.

"No, no, I was just thinking how adorable that is. You hardly get to see the cute, vulnerable side of our invincible Mayu-chan." It really was cute. And he hoped telling her so would win him some advantage. Just maybe? He didn't really know what he was doing, but he was trying to do _something_.

"Oh shut up…" She looked away, edging a little bit further from him.

This was not what he wanted at all. Suddenly feeling bold, he finally gathered his courage and pulled her closer to him, hugging her shoulders with his arm. He stared straight at the screen, afraid he would loose his nerve if he looked at her face. "It's okay… if you want to cling to me, you can. Not just for this, but… if you want to depend on me… it's okay with me. Sometimes… it feels nice to be needed by someone, _anyone_ in this lonely world." He really, _really_ wanted her to love him. It was unbelievable, but he really did. He had been alone for so long, completely enveloped in the snow Kana had left behind, and she was like a breath of fresh air. Now that he was free he could finally be with her, if only she wanted to be with him.

There was a time when he didn't think it was possible, but now he could admit that he may even love her more than he loved Kana.

"This is… a bit too close for comfort between friends." Mayuko said from next to him. His heart stopped. "What does it mean to you? Is it closer friends… or something else? Sometimes… you confuse me, Hatori."

He knew he was pushing it. It's not like he could hide it from her for too long, but the moment came too suddenly. He didn't know what to do. All the well-rehearsed excuses escaped him. So he ran straight into his last option.

Just tell her.

He turned to face her and looked straight into her blushing face. "Mayu-chan… to me… you… you're my freedom. I think, it took me a while, but I'm finally ready to tell you that I…" He paused to take a breath. He was finally going to say it. He was finally going to say that—

And then the phone rang. He didn't know whether he was thankful, or whether he wanted to crush the thing into little bits. Mayuko scrambled out of his grasp and went to answer it.

"Yeah?" She paused and Hatori could hear a cheerful voice saying something or the other on the other end. He watched Mayuko's face fall. "I'll be back tomorrow then."

It was silent. Hatori now realized what the phone call meant. She was leaving. It was all so sudden, he didn't know what to say. So they just sat there as a girl screamed bloody murder on the TV screen.

It was just too sudden.

* * *

The next day Hatori left for work before she woke up. He didn't want to have to go through the awkward "Thank you" "No problem" "See you later" conversation. It would be like nothing had even happened or was even close to happening.

Everything would just go back to normal, just like that. He admitted, he really liked living with her. It was a lot fun, and it was so nice to have someone waiting for you when you got home instead of a cold empty apartment.

When he arrived at work, he saw the last person he wanted to see smiling cheerfully at him from the door.

"Good morning Ha-san!!" A grinning Shigure waved at him in that irritating way.

Hatori didn't respond and walked straight past him and into his office.

"Ha-san you're so cold!!" Shigure whined, following Hatori in.

"Why are you here?" Hatori grumbled, opening his files.

"To give you this!" Shigure pulled out an envelope from his pocket. "The official invite to my wedding for my best man and his woman!"

"She's not my woman!" Hatori practically yelled, snatching the card and opening his top drawer. He was about to shove the card in when his eyes rested on his photo of Mayuko. He stared at it for a moment.

"Eh? You keep a picture?" Shigure's eyebrows shot up.

"Shut up." Hatori covered the picture with the card.

"Is something bothering you?" Shigure cocked his head to the side, pulling a chair up to Hatori's desk.

"No."

"Liar."

"…She's leaving today." Hatori said finally, avoiding Shigure's eyes.

"Oh, the pipe thing was fixed." Shigure remembered suddenly. "So?"

"I don't want her to." Hatori's face colored, and he couldn't believe he was telling this to Shigure of all people.

"So?" Shigure laughed. "Just tell her not to go."

"What?"

"Tell her you don't want her to go."

"It's not that simple…" Hatori clicked his pen compulsively.

"Yes it is. It's as simple as you make it." Shigure shrugged, leaning back in the chair.

"Yeah, but it would be weird… I mean she doesn't even know I like her…"

"Then why don't you tell her?"

"She probably doesn't feel the same way…" Hatori muttered quietly, voicing his worst fear. "It would become awkward."

At that Shigure burst out into laughter.

"What?" Hatori snapped, becoming increasingly irritated.

"Are you stupid?" Shigure gasped between laughs. "You really are stupid! You'd have to be really stupid—"

"Exactly what are you getting—"

"You'd have to be really stupid to not realize that she's so in love with you."

"What?" Hatori looked up, his eyes wide. "How do you know that for sure…?"

"She told me, of course. Why do you think we dated, why do you think we broke up? She was lonely and pathetic." Shigure scoffed, waving his hand.

"Hey, don't say that… wait. What are you even talking about?" Things were coming together a little bit too quickly for Hatori and he was beginning to get a little overwhelmed.

"Oh come on. She's been in love with you all those years and you're going to tell me that you never noticed? Not even a bit?" Shigure raised an eyebrow, pursing his lips to prevent from laughing again.

"No…"

That did it. Shigure was in hysterics again.

"That's it, get out of here!" Hatori stood up and kicked Shigure off the chair.

Shigure grinned up at him from the floor. "No, you get out of here. Unless you want her to leave after all this?"

Hatori paused and scowled down at Shigure for a long moment, before shoving his foot into Shigure's face.

"I hate it when you're right."

With that Hatori stalked out of his office (making sure to step on Shigure on his way) and back to his car. Shigure heard the car turn on and then back out and laughed once more.

"They really are the stupidest couple I've ever seen."

* * *

Yay cliffies! XD


	15. Stay

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket.

**A/N:** Basically, I love this fic. I'm so sad that this I the last chapter. But YAY, I finally finished!! It's taken so long, thanks for staying with me despite my procrastination in updating. XD Hope you enjoyed it!

* * *

This was pathetic. This was the epitome of pathetic. Mayuko was sitting there like an idiot, crying her eyes out in front of Hatori's doorstep. What if one of the neighbors came out and saw her? This was so bad, she had to get up, but it was really difficult when she was crying so hard.

"Hey, are you okay?" A deep voice came from above her. She saw feet. Feet wearing the same shoes as Hatori. How was she going to explain this to him? Saying she had some dust in her eye wasn't really going to cut it this time. Mayuko reluctantly lifted her watery gaze.

An unfamiliar redheaded man stood before her. She had been fooled by the fact that he wore the same shoes as Hatori. And their voices were a bit similar.

"Mayuko-sensei?" A tall blonde peeked over at her from behind him, looking utterly shocked to see her there.

Oh god. Things couldn't get more embarrassing than this. She was sitting there, next to her suitcase crying, and this was all being witnessed by none other than one of her former students. Uotani knelt down next to her and tilted her head.

"You okay, Mayuko-sensei?" She asked, looking concerned.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Mayuko wiped her tears quickly. "J-Just a moment of weakness, it's nothing."

The two stood up and joined Kureno who was looking plainly confused.

"What are you doing here, Uotani?" Mayuko furrowed her brow.

"I should ask you the same thing." Uotani laughed, both of them baffled by the coincidence.

"Well, I was just staying here at a friend's house, because my apartment was having some work done." Mayuko explained, being sure to leave out the details.

"Oh, you mean Hatori-niisan?" Kureno supplied, blinking innocently.

"Y-Yeah…" Mayuko blushed and looked down.

"Eh? Sensei's been living with your cousin?" Uotani asked Kureno, who nodded. A fox-like grin stretched in Uotani's face as she turned back to Mayuko. "What's this, Sensei? You've been living with a guy?"

"We're just friends!" Mayuko's face turned a deeper shade of red as she waved her hand dismissively. "What are you doing here anyway?" She diverted the conversation quickly.

"Well, we were in the neighborhood, so we thought we'd save a stamp." She pulled a pink envelope from her bag with a grin. "It's an invitation to our wedding. Oh and, this is my fiancé, Kureno." She turned a little pinkish despite herself.

Mayuko smiled. "Congratulations."

Uotani shrugged, and Kureno grinned sheepishly. "Here, you're invited too then!" Uotani smiled, handing her the invitation. "You've always been my favorite sensei anyway."

"Thank you! Wow, this is my second wedding invitation this week." She laughed, feeling a bit nervous about the fact that her _students_ were getting married before her.

"Oh, you must mean Shigure-niisan's wedding." Kureno smiled. "I'm happy for Akito…" Something in his eyes said that he knew something that the other two didn't, but he didn't venture further. Instead, his eyes widened in a moment of realization, and his gaze snapped back to Mayuko's. "Hey, wait…" He said slowly. "Did you say that you and Hatori-niisan were just friends?"

"Yeah…"

"That's kind of weird… maybe I was just assuming things…"

"What…?"

"Well… Normally it would be with someone you love right… I mean I have one of Arisa…" Kureno looked down, his fingers lifting to his chin.

"What??" That was both Mayuko and Uotani this time.

"…Well, he keeps a picture of you." Kureno's gaze locked with Mayuko's.

"What…?" Mayuko's face was now flushed fully red.

"In his top drawer in his office desk. I found it when I was looking for a pen." Kureno explained simply.

Uotani laughed and slapped him on the back. "Hey, hey, you know I don't think this Hatori-san would appreciate you telling her that. Did you think maybe it was a secret?"

Kureno's eyes widened. He really was an absent-minded fellow. "Oh. Well, I'm sorry then." He bowed to Mayuko, who was still just staring with her mouth open, not sure what to say.

Uotani kicked him playfully, causing his stance to falter a bit. "Why are you apologizing to her?"

"Oh…"

"You're so silly." She elbowed him, smiling. "You idiot."

Mayuko was momentarily distracted, thinking about how cute they were. She caught herself before her mind could wander away from the point. "Hey, Kureno-san? Was it a picture of me and some other people… like Shigure and Ayame, or… or a brown-haired girl?"

Kureno shook his head. "No, it was just you. A very nice picture of you laughing."

"O-oh… is that so…" The three stood in silence as Mayuko turned this over in her head. He kept a picture of her. _He kept a picture of her_.

Her blush then was beyond comparison. "Then… could he… possibly…?" She looked down, mumbling her thoughts aloud.

"I don't know, why don't you ask him yourself?" Uotani winked, tapping Mayuko on the shoulder and pointing.

Mayuko looked up. Sure enough, Hatori was exiting the elevator down the hall, loosening his tie and looking quite a mess. His face was flushed, his hair was windswept, and he never looked more attractive. He spotted them in front of his door and approached quickly, stopping just next to Kureno.

Mayuko wondered if he'd run all the way here. He sure looked like it.

Hatori wondered if she had been crying. She sure looked like it.

The two just stared at each other, sporting similar blushes.

"Oh, Hatori-niisan… here's an invitation to my wedding." Kureno grinned, holding up an envelope.

"Thanks…" Hatori said distantly. He took the envelope but his gaze never left Mayuko's.

"So, Hatori-niisan—"

"Kureno." Uotani interrupted Kureno in mid-sentence. It didn't really matter, considering Hatori probably wasn't listening anyway. "Kureno, do you know what cock blocking is?"

"No I'm not familiar with that term…" Kureno tilted his head to the side curiously.

"It's what you're doing right now." Uotani turned to the two who were still staring at each other. "We'll see you two at the wedding! Now you come on!" Uotani grabbed a very confused Kureno's arm and dragged him to the elevator.

"Hatori… I…" Mayuko started, but Hatori ignored her and stepped forward. Mayuko instinctively took a step backwards, her shoulder blades bumping into Hatori's door. Hatori placed his hands on either side of her and stared determinedly into her eyes.

"Stay."

"What…?" Mayuko's voice came out breathlessly, caught off guard by their sudden closeness.

"Don't go. Stay with me." He repeated, inching still closer to her.

"Okay… if it's not inconvenient to you Ha… to…" Her voice trailed off as he came still closer to her.

"It's very conveniently inconvenient, actually. Absolutely, perfectly convenient." That's the last thing he said before capturing her lips with his. She had no idea how long they kissed in that empty hallway, but it couldn't have been that long, because before she knew it they had slipped back into his apartment and locked the door behind them.

* * *

"Mayuko, are you sure this is what you want?" Hatori asked urgently.

"Yeah… I know it might hurt a little, but… I want this. I've wanted it for a long time." Mayuko smiled up at him, touching his cheek lightly.

"Are you ready?"

She took a breath. "Yeah. Let's do this."

Hatori nodded and pushed the door to the salon open, holding it for Mayuko. Mayuko grinned and walked in. Yes. She was going to finally cut off all that hair.

What were you thinking?

She did cry a little, she had to admit. I mean, she'd had her hair long for ages. Hatori was baffled at how attached women were to their hair. He took note that his had grown quite a bit too. He still let the dark locks cover his damaged eye, but it was getting a bit too long in the back.

Despite the tears, the haircut looked quite good on her. Or so Hatori said, and that was good enough for her. She felt lighter and more refreshed as she exited the salon with hair even shorter than Hatori's. They were so involved in a conversation on their way out that she walked straight into someone.

"Sorry!" She apologized quickly.

"Mayu-chan?"

Mayuko looked up to see a shorthaired brunette blinking up at her.

"Kana!" Her face brightened immediately. They hugged, and in the meantime Hatori and Kana's husband exchanged polite greetings.

"Oh my gosh, it's been ages since I've called you—nearly a month!" Kana exclaimed, gripping her hands. "It's just been really crazy lately… but I was just thinking about calling you. I wanted you to be the first person to know, well besides our parents…"

"What…?" Mayuko blinked.

"I'm pregnant!!" Kana burst, her face flushed with joy.

"Oh my god! Congratulations!! I can't believe this!! Boy or girl??" Mayuko laughed, hugging Kana for the second time.

"I don't know yet, but I don't care! A baby, Mayu-chan, a baby!!" The two of them squealed together, while Hatori and Kana's husband smiled fondly at them.

When they finally released each other, still laughing a little breathlessly, Kana looked up and noticed Hatori. "Hatori-san! Now I haven't seen _you_ in even longer!"

"Congratulations." Hatori offered a smile, and Kana returned it with an even bigger one.

"Thanks." She then looked from Mayuko to Hatori. "Oh, what's this? Could it be… that you guys are _together_?" Her eyebrows rose.

"Well… y-yeah…" Mayuko admitted, and the two looked down blushing.

"Oh man, I knew it!!" Kana clapped her hands together, a mischievous grin emerging on her face. "The moment I saw you Hatori-san, I knew that you would be perfect for my Mayu-chan!"

The two smiled, although a little sadly as they remembered the truth.

"Well, I'm going to be late for my appointment." Kana explained, pointing to the salon. "But I'll definitely call you later, Mayu-chan. You have shop for cute baby clothes with me!!" The two hugged goodbye, and they parted with waves.

"They look happy." Mayuko commented with a smile as she watched Kana walk into the salon, talking animatedly to her smiling husband.

"Yeah." Hatori watched her go with a nostalgic look.

"Hey, you're not getting all hung up on Kana again, are you?" Mayuko poked Hatori in the arm with a frown.

Hatori chuckled and slung an arm around her shoulders. "Of course not. I'm just glad she's happy."

"Yeah… but… we're happy too, right?" Mayuko looked up at him.

"Yes. Extremely happy." He replied with a soft smile.

Mayuko blushed and leaned her head against him as they walked.

Hatori tilted his gaze towards the sky. "It's a nice day, isn't it?"

"Yeah… really nice."

And slowly but surely, time passed.

* * *

Aww. The end. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
